Pour être avec toi
by Usagi-chan524
Summary: Naruto et Kiba découvrent un jeu et décident d'y jouer avec Shikamaru, Neji et Sasuke. Mais ce n'est pas un jeu ordinaire,si la flèchette touche votre nom qu'une seule fois, vous êtes dans l'obligation de déclarer votre flamme à celle que vous aimez...
1. Prologue

**B'jour tout le monde, j'ai une nouvelle histoire à vous montrez! Donc, elle risque de ne pas être très longue, et perso. je suis pas sûr si le contexte est bon, et je l'ai pas encore beaucoup élaboré, mais l'idée principale reste tout de même claire dans mon esprit. Donc vous me lâcherez des comms' positifs ou négatifs à la fin!**

**Prologue : Le jeu**

Les cinq garçons, c'est-à-dire, pour être plus exact, Shikamaru, le génie du village, un bon ninja reconnu pour son Q.I de 200, Neji, cousin aîné d'Hinata et sans parents, Sasuke, dernier Uchiwa vivant, Naruto, enfant du Yondaime sans le savoir, réceptacle du démon-renard à neuf queues et Kiba, maître-chien du clan Inuzuka, suivi de son très fidèle chien Akamaru c'étaient réunis chez Naruto pour se faire une soirée entre mecs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse! lâcha sarcastiquement Shikamaru.

Kiba et Naruto revinrent avec un jeu dans les mains.

-Eh les gars, j'ai trouvez quelque chose! annonça Naruto joyeusement en brassant la boîte dans les airs.

Les trois autres garçons s'approchèrent, perplexes. Le blondinet ouvrit la boîte devant les regards interrogatifs des autres et commença à lire.

-Donne-moi ça, tu sais pas lire! ordonna Kiba en piquant le papier des mains de l'imprévisible enfant-renard.

Le maître-chien, commença à lire les instructions pour lui-même et en fit ensuite par aux autres sous le regard ombrageux que lui lançait la tempête blonde la plus connue de tout Konoha et Suna no kuni.

Le but du jeu était simple. Une roulette était déposée par terre, divisée selon le nombre total de participants, et chacun des joueurs marquaient son nom sur l'une des places. La roulette devait tournée un total de 3xX –X représentant le nombre de participants-. Une fois que la flèche tombait sur une personne marquée sur la roulette, elle devait absolument déclarée sa flamme pour la personne qu'elle tenait secrètement dans son cœur. Plus de fois tombait la flèche sur le nom d'un participant et plus son délai pour annoncer sa flamme augmentait. Si, par contre, le joueur ne voulait pas le faire ou ne trouvait personne, il serait de se faire donner une conséquence par chaque autre personne ayant joué le jeu avec lui. À la fin, les joueurs doivent nommées la personne avec qui il jouera le concours.

-Alors, est-ce que vous voulez jouer? demanda Naruto.

-Galère…

-Est-ce que c'est oui ou non?

-Oui négatif…

-Hein?

-Un oui négatif reste quand même un oui, expliqua Shikamaru, signifiant son accord.

-On est une majorité dans ce cas, déclara Kiba en acceptant lui aussi.

-Ça peut toujours être marrant, continua Neji.

-Hors de question, y'a aucune fille qui m'intéresse.

-J'en serais pas si sûr à ta place, Sasuke…_kun, _se moqua Naruto en imitant sa coéquipière aux cheveux roses qui devaient probablement s'amuser avec ses copines de toujours, Tenten, Hinata et Ino –même si elles se disputaient toujours Sasuke-.

-Hn…

Tous les garçons prirent sa réponse pour un oui et ils débutèrent le jeu. Naruto donna une pichenette sur la roue qui commença à tourner rapidement. La flèche s'arrêta finalement sur le nom de Sasuke.

-Maudit sois-tu, fléchette, maugréa Sasuke pour lui-même.

-Alors, 1 pour Sasuke, sourit Naruto en marquant un 1 minuscule dans le tableau qu'il c'était fait sur une feuille qui était dans la boîte.

Ils recommencèrent et recommencèrent, jusqu'à arriver à quinze –ils avaient été retardé par Naruto qui ne savaient pas combien de fois il fallait tourner la roue et Shikamaru lui avait expliqué que 3xX –qui X était dans ce cas là 5 étant donné qu'ils étaient 5 garçons- donnait 15. Le total des résultats : Sasuke : 1 journée –Le beau taciturne avait soupiré bruyamment en apprenant qu'il n'avait qu'une toute mini rikiki journée pour emballer Saku… eurh… personne…- ; Shikamaru : 6 journées –il avait été content qu'il avait autant de journée, mais quand même, la fille qu'il aimait était très loin de le considérer comme un copain, la preuve, elle courait encore après cet Uchiwa de malheur, ce qui lui valut un bon regard meurtrier de la part de son ami taciturne au passé tragique-; Naruto : 3 journées –Neji lui avait dit de faire attention à la fille qu'il choisirait, sans toutefois préciser le nom, ce qui lui avait attiré l'attention et pleins de questions venant de Naruto-; Neji : 2 journées –il soupira fortement mais ne fit rien d'autre- et Kiba 3 journées, ce qui le laissait perplexe quand à savoir qui il choisirait.

-Bon, alors maintenant il faut dire le nom de la fille? demanda Naruto, incertain.

-Exactement, fut la réponse de l'Inuzuka.

-Galère, fut celle de Shikamaru.

-… fut la superbe réponse de Neji et Sasuke (on s'en serait douté).

-Bon alors, Shikamaru?

-Galère, pourquoi moi le premier?

-Parce que t'a 6 journées pour l'emballer ta fille!

-Galère… Ino…

-Quoi? demanda Sasuke en s'étouffant presque.

Les quatre garçons, sauf Neji qui se contenta d'un sourire, explosèrent de rire, c'était très rare de voir l'Uchiwa faire des réactions comme celle-ci, des plus inattendues, en public.

-Ben quoi? demanda Shikamaru, offensé.

-J'ai toujours crut qu'elle finirait sa vie toute seule celle-là, expliqua-t-il, elle cri tellement.

Shikamaru se sentit blessé à quelque part à l'intérieur. Il savait que sa meilleure amie, qui plus est son ancienne coéquipière, était lente à la détente, mais quand même! D'ailleurs il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il l'avait attirée en elle. Il mit se problème de côté et promit d'y réfléchir plus tard, car pour le moment c'était trop galère!

-Kiba?

-T'as eue 3 points toi aussi je te signale, baka!

-Baka toi-même! Et puis moi j'ai l'œil sur personne!

-Ah oui, je t'ai pourtant vu rougir plusieurs fois en compagnie d'Hinata.

-On sentant bien c'est tout! répliqua sèchement le blond en essayant de cache sa gêne et le rouge qui lui montait immanquablement aux joues.

-De toute façon, c'est toi qui décide, moi non plus j'ai les yeux sur personne… déclara Kiba.

-D'accord. Neji?

-Je le dis pas…

-Ce sont les règles du jeu, tu triches là!

-Je le dis pas!

-Galère…

-Neji…

Je le dis p… c'est Tenten.

Naruto s'empressa de le marquer sur le papier, pour ne pas vexé Neji, car c'était très rare qu'il pouvait lui soutirer des informations comme ça.

-Sasuke no baka!

-C'est toi le baka!

-Baka toi-même!

-Boulet!

-Galère!

-Ça va la voler d'injure hein?

-Personne…

-Bon ok Sakura, dit Naruto bêtement en le marquant sur la feuille.

Sasuke se leva, fâché et commença à courir après son idiot de coéquipier qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami et petit frère.

Après que tout fut régler, ils décidèrent que le décompte commençait demain et les garçons se séparèrent.

**Scénario très improbable pour le premier chapitre, je suis au courant, mais la suite devrait se rétablir et être mieux, c'est juste que je ne savais pas comment faire pour faire jouer correctement les personnes de la série dans ce premier chapitre, ça me dépassait. Mais en tout cas, malgré le fait que ce chapitre-ci soit manqué, j'aimerais avoir votre avis personnel, négatif ou positif, la suite devrait arriver bientôt, mais je ne sais pas quand exactement.**

**Reviews pwease?**

**Kiss **

**Tenten-chan524**


	2. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde! J'aimerais juste donner des éloges à mes lecteurs avant de commencer! Je voudrais dire un 'ros (dit comme Titi! lol) merci à tenshi93, milano-chan, GaBy27, Tsume, mélody, maybe-chan, momiji64, kasahita, fifi et yue-redmoon! J'aurais jamais crut avoir autant de reviews pour un seul chapitre! Merci beaucoup à tous, ça me fait énormément plaisir de savoir qu'autant de monde aime comme ça mon idée!**

**P.S : Les pensées des persos. sont en italiques.**

**Chapitre 1 : Les larmes de mon corps**

Sasuke se réveilla très tôt ce matin, à l'aube, lorsque de timides rayons de soleil, les premiers, et quelques oiseaux, apparurent. Il avait la mauvaise impression que sa tête allait exploser. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait la veille, pas but une seule goutte d'alcool –même qu'il ne buvait que très rarement, tout comme Neji-, alors pourquoi il avait ce mal de tête épouvantable qui ne le quittait malheureusement pas, qu'avait-il fait?

L'Uchiwa sortit difficilement de son lit, et à son grand malheur, trébucha sur ce qui lui sembla être son sac de ninja avec toutes ses armes. Sa tête tomba lourdement au sol, et il eut une belle grosse bosse ronde. Il pesta contre le désordre de sa chambre et décida de se dépêcher, hors de question d'arriver en retard aujourd'hui, même si leur senseï, lui n'hésiterait pas.

-+-

-Naruto, arrête de martyriser les animaux! hurla Sakura en frappant durement l'enfant-renard. Ils ne mér…

-Vos gueules! la coupa Sasuke en se tenant la tête à deux mains.

Sakura se calma automatiquement et Kakashi, leur senseï commun, décida de pointer le bout de son nez, Sakura n'oserait jamais crier après lui après ordre de Sasuke.

-Yo les jeunes!

-Vous êtes en ret… Hein? Sakura-chan? demanda Naruto, déboussolé que son amie n'ait pas suivie en même temps que lui.

La jeune fleur de cerisier c'était en effet tut, à la grande surprise de Naruto, et était assise à côté du cadet Uchiwa qui semblait souffrir le martyre, malgré le fait qu'il ne veuille pas le montrer.

-On a une mission aujourd'hui. Un petit groupe de ninjas pas potentiellement puissant d'Oto no kuni rôde près d'ici, dans la forêt de la mort. Nous devons les capturer pour ensuite les interroger et les éliminer sous ordre de Tsunade, expliqua le ninja aux cheveux gris au légendaire sharingan.

-Chouette une mission! hurla Naruto en commençant à sautiller partout, au grand malheur de Sasuke.

Le blondinet reçut rapidement un bon coup sur la tête de la part de la fille aux cheveux roses, et les quatre ninjas se mirent en route.

-+-

-Sasuke-kun, Sas'ke-kun! hurla Ino en courant vers le jeune homme en question qui soupirait de lassitude.

La jeune femme lui sauta au cou et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, à son grand malheur.

Sakura, Naruto et Kakashi, qui étaient avec lui, s'arrêtèrent.  
-Ino, casse-toi! ordonna Sasuke en essayant de la décoller. _« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est collante celle-là, pire qu'une sangsue! »_

-…

-Grosse truie, dégage! continua Sakura en essayant de décoller elle-même son « amie » du garçon.

-Je me dégagerai lorsque j'en aurai envie gros front!

-Les filles… commença Sasuke en soupirant encore une fois, désespéré. Pourquoi fallait-il que toutes les filles lui courent toujours après, il n'avait rien demandé lui!

Ino lâcha Sasuke, en voyant son regard suppliant et un petit peu colérique, et partit rapidement en direction de son meilleur ami, qui saurait probablement capable de la consoler. Mais c'est qu'elle en avait marre de se disputer un mec avec son meilleur ami!

Elle toqua à la porte et l'éleveur de cerf vint lui ouvrir. Il était torse nue, les cheveux détachés, et une serviette enroulé autour des reins. Ino ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était effroyablement beau en ce moment-là (d'accord à 100 pourcent avec toi Ino). Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, tout comme le garçon, qui prit rapidement congé en l'invitant à entrer et de faire comme chez elle.

La jeune femme obtempéra et se prit une boisson dans le frigo. Ils se connaissaient depuis tout jeunes, c'était comme devenu sa deuxième maison pour elle. Le garçon revint rapidement, un T-shirt blanc et vêtu d'un jean. Il attrapa un élastique et s'attacha facilement les cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ino? demanda le garçon perplexe.

-Non, mais tu pourrais dire bonjour au moins! Et ne sois pas aussi surpris que ça de me voir, on est meilleurs amis je te signale!

-Bon, d'accord, bonjour Ino! Comment ça va? demanda Shikamaru en recommençant, de l'ironie se faisant entendre dans sa voix.

Les larmes commencèrent rapidement à s'accumuler et à couler tout le long de ses joues pour tomber sur le tissus blanc du divan sur lequel elle c'était assis, malgré elle. Non, elle ne pouvait pas pleurer! Un ninja ne peut pas montrer ses émotions aussi facilement! Elle essuya de revers de main les larmes qui sortaient de ses beaux yeux bleus et fit face à son ami pour lui expliquer la situation.

_« Combien de fois par heure une fille peut-elle changer d'émotions? » _se demanda Shikamaru. _« En plus, maintenant c'est à moi de la consoler, galère ces filles… »_

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a Ino? Explique!

-Est-ce que je suis belle?

-Pardon?

-Tu vois, même toi…

_« Galère Ino, c'est quoi cette question, bien sûre que t'es belle! »_ pensa le génie.

La jeune femme se leva rapidement et sortit. Shikamaru n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle était déjà sortie.

-+-

-Est-ce… est-c… ce que tu crois que tout ir… ira bien pour Na… Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun?

-Bien sûr Hinata, il est plus fort que tu ne le crois… avoua Kiba, même si ça lui faisait mal à son orgueil, mais bon il devait jouer son rôle d'ami.

La jeune femme le regarda de travers et sourit.

-Tu crois? demanda-t-elle, s'amusant avec les nerfs de son ami.

-Oh ça va hein!

Les deux jeunes adultes avaient terminés il y a longtemps l'entraînement avec Shino et Kurenaï, et avaient décidés de se promener tranquillement. Ils passaient à présent devant la fenêtre de Shikamaru et décida de regarder la fenêtre pour voir comment s'en tirait son ami avec le fameux jeu. Rien n'avait semblé changé, même que ça semblait se dégrader. Il vit Ino, les larmes aux yeux, qui s'enguelaient avec son meilleur ami, et eut un inexplicable pincement au cœur. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette émotion qui lui brûlait le cœur tout d'un coup? Il ne l'avait jamais ressentie, se pourrait-il qu'il invente des sentiments maintenant? Bref, il prit congé auprès de son amie aux longs cheveux sombres et attendit devant l'entrée du contrôleur d'ombre. Hinata resta en arrière, acquiesçant à sa demande et curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait faire.

La jeune femme aux beaux cheveux blonds, une mèche rebelle barrant sa figure, sortit de la maison, les larmes toujours aux yeux, et le cœur prêt à exploser sous l'émotion. Pourquoi se chicanait-elle tout le temps avec lui? Ils ne se disputaient pourtant jamais lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes? Que se passait-il? Toutes ses questions l'assaillaient, et elle ne vit même pas Kiba se diriger dans sa direction, sur le dos d'Akamaru.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas Ino? demanda-t-il.

-Kiba-kun!

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le garçon, gêné, n'eut d'autre choix que de l'entourer de ses deux bras. Il leva ensuite la tête de la jeune femme et entreprit d'essuyer doucement ses larmes à l'aide de son doigt.

-C'est Sasuke…

Le maître-chien ne fut pas surpris de la réponse que lui avait donnée la meilleure amie de Sakura. Quand arrêteraient-elles de se le disputer et de se réconcilier. Au final, d'après lui, ce n'était pas le garçon qu'il lui faisait mal, mais le fait qu'elle se dispute constamment avec celle qui avant, était tout pour elle, une bonne amie et une confidente.

-Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui, c'est ça? demanda la vendeuse de fleur.

-Non, ne dis pas ça, c'est lui qui n'est pas assez bien pour toi…

Ino prit un certain temps à se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, chose qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir. Une flamme de malice brûlait dans ses yeux.

-Il t'écraserait probablement s'il était là!

-Tu ne lui diras? demanda Kiba en faisant semblant d'être paniquer.

-Même si je lui dirais… Je sais que tu le battrais.

Le garçon la regarda, un instant, ayant tout perdu de la situation puis comprit lorsqu'elle dit :

-Arigato Kiba-kun.

Elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front puis se mit à courir vers sa boutique de fleurs, comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Il avait aidé à tourner la page sur Sasuke. Il était content, Ino ne serait plus jamais triste. Hinata vint le rejoindre et commença à se moquer de lui et de la couleur que prenaient tranquillement ses joues, un petit rose tout à fait mignon, qui était la plupart du temps utiliser pour dessiner les pommettes d'un bébé.

-Arrête Hinata, le prévint-il, sinon je dis à Naruto que tu as le béguin pour lui, et ce depuis l'académie.

-Non…

-Si!

La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres se tut immédiatement, sous le sourire satisfait de Kiba, et ils continuèrent leur petite marche improvisée.

-+-

-Alors sals gamins, vous venez jouer dans la cour des grand maintenant? se moqua un ninja adverse en riant méchamment à la Itachi.

-Ta gueule!

-Oh, mais c'est qu'ils sont dangereux ses petit chiens, t'as entendus Zatary? Ils jappent! se moqua un autre.

Ce fut tout ce que se rappela Sasuke. Le noir l'envahit rapidement et tout ce qu'il vit fut le regard effrayé que Sakura jetait sur lui.

**J'suis trop méchante, je vais faire crever Sasuke et le faire agoniser jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, ne? Non, je vous rassure tout de suite, c'est pas le scénario qui arrivera, Sasuke est dans mes persos. préférés, alors, comment vous avez trouvez ma petite scène Kiba/Ino? Elle est chouette ne? Faites-moi le savoir dans vos reviews!**

**Reviews pwease?**

**Kiss**

**Tenten-chan524**


	3. Chapter 2

**Je voudrais tout d'abord dire un 'ros merci à lovetemashika, Tsume, momiji64, kasahita, Blossom of Spring, milano-chan, Méo et Inurame pour leurs reviews! Et aussi à tous les autres (J'ai 21 reviews!) et passer une bonne semaine de relâche! Sur ce je vous laisse avec ce chapitre-ci :**

**Chapitre 2 : Tout pour toi**

Sakura donna un dernier coup de pied mérité dans la face du ninja ennemi et se dirigea vers Sasuke d'un pas affolé. Elle essaya de se concentrer, et ne pas céder aux larmes qui montaient rapidement à ses yeux, rien à faire! Le liquide incolore commença à couler doucement et creuser à de beaux sillons tous neufs sur son passage, autrement dit les joues. Elle plaça ses deux mains tremblotantes en haut du corps de son ami et essaya d'invoquer le chakra vert pour lui venir en aide pour soigner celui pour qui elle serait prête à tout. Malheureusement, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, le flux vert qui lui permettait de guérir les blessés n'apparut pas, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le débit de ses pleurs et le tremblement incessant de ses mains. Elle se serra contre son ami blond et l'homme aux cheveux gris, leur senseï vint lui frictionner la peau à travers sa robe pour la calmer.

Après c'être calmer grâce à ses amis, la rose réessaya, mais en vint à la même conclusion, elle ne pourrait pas le sauver!

-Ça ne sert à rien de continuer d'essayer, son destin proche est la mort, déclara froidement un homme en arrivant par derrière.

Les trois ninjas se retournèrent rapidement.

-Ça se prétend ninja et ça n'a pas remarqué mon arrivée, continua-t-il, c'est pitoyable!

Kakashi mit automatiquement une main devant Naruto qui s'apprêtait à s'avancer pour étrangler l'étranger qui venait de se montrer. Il aurait pu plaire à Sakura, s'il n'avait pas un caractère, aussi, sûr de lui. Il avait de beaux cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient doucement sur les épaules, et ses yeux étaient d'un vert tellement beau, presque comme la couleur du gazon, c'en était presqu'irréel.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? hasarda le senseï, toujours en tenant fermement son élève blond qui était prêt à exploser le nouveau venu.

-Je suis venu vous proposez un marché. Le poison que contient la fléchette qui a touché votre… ami, est très rare, et très dangereux, mortel. Le remède est aussi très rare, et il se trouve que je l'ai chez moi…

-Et que devons-nous faire en échange?

L'inconnu tourna sa tête vers Sakura qui pleurait toujours abondamment et lui sourit, d'un sourire à glacer le sang, un sourire de pervers, pire que ce que Jiraya était capable de faire.

-Je veux que cette jolie femme me rejoigne chez moi, ce soir à 20h… et seule!

La jeune fleur de cerisier déglutit difficilement, Naruto se fâcha encore plus, ses yeux bouillant de rage contenue, et Kakashi aussi. Qu'avait-il en tête ce pervers? Il ne voulait tout de même pas…

Les deux garçons, regardèrent leur amie, attendant une réponse, pourvue qu'elle ne soit pas assez folle pour dire oui. Mais remarque que c'était la vie de Sasuke qui était en jeu!

_« Est-ce que je serais prêt à faire ça pour Kurenaï? » _se demanda Kakashi, toujours en regardant sa brillante élève. _« Certainement… »_.

La dite brillante élève releva la tête, une nouvelle lueur y brillant. Une lueur de défi. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait peur, il était hors de question de le laisser paraître face à ce sal homme pervers!

-Je viendrai, lâcha-t-elle.

L'inconnu sourit. Un sourire loin d'être beau. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, chose qui faisait craquer toutes les filles, et tourna les talons pour partir.

-Eh oh! Le pervers! Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que tu tiendras parole? demanda Naruto.

-On a qu'à faire une promesse de sang…

Il s'avança vers le autres, prit brutalement le poignet de Sakura, qui essaya vainement de se dégager de son étreinte, prit son index, le mordit et traça une ligne verticale sur son poignet tout comme sur le sien.

-Si je ne tiens pas ma promesse, je mourrai, expliqua-t-il en disparaissant rapidement.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'il fut parti, Sakura s'effondra par terre. En guise de réconfort, elle regarda son meilleur ami, cherchant à voir s'il allait la réconforter ou pas. Malheureusement le garçon détourna du regard et la jeune femme baissa de la tête, honteuse. Elle était persuadée qu'elle avait fait le mauvais choix, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour sauver celui qui était tout pour elle?

-Il fait la tête, mais je suis sûr que si ça lui arriverait il ferait pareil, je crois que tu as fait le bon choix Sakura, moi je l'aurais fait volontiers!

-Ah oui? demanda la jeune fleur de cerisier en relevant la tête une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Et pour qui?

Le senseï piqua un fard phénoménal et essaya de le cacher en remontant son masque, rien à faire. Sakura commença à rire.

-Kurenaï… finit pas avouer le grand shinobi dans un murmure pendant que son élève continuait de se moquer de lui.

Les deux ninjas se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre le blondinet qui était parti bouder, délaissé. Malgré le fait qu'elle se sentait honteuse, Sakura devait communiquer avec lui.

-+-

-Tenten, arrêtes, je suis pas une cible humaine!

-Pour moi oui! T'es un mec alors oui!

Neji évita une tonne d'armes de tous genres, passant du kunaï au shuriken et vint ensuite s'asseoir sur l'herbe fraîche du printemps, très vite suivie par la jeune femme qui continuait de ruminer secrètement contre il ne savait quoi.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas?

-C'est les couples qui filent le parfait amour… rumina la jeune femme. Tout le monde a un mec sauf moi!

_« Peut-être plus pour longtemps »_ pensa Neji.

-Regarde-moi, j'en ai pas de mec et je vais parfaitement bien, continua-t-il en souriant, amusé.

-Baka!

La jeune femme se coucha sur le gazon et le garçon fit de même. La lanceuse d'armes commença à rire toute seule, ce qui commença rapidement à inquiéter l'Hyûga sur la santé mentale de sa coéquipière.

-Pourquoi tu ris?

-Rien, c'est rare que de te voir aussi détendu et heureux, de te voir sourire sans gêne.

-Oh ça… s'étonna Neji en remarquant lui-même ce qu'il avait fait.

-Ça fait du bien d'être détendu, ne?

-Oui…

Changeant aussitôt de sujet, la jeune femme dit :

-Regarde, tu trouves pas que le nuage là-bas ressemble drôlement à un bol de ramens, ça doit être le nuage préféré de Naruto… ria-t-elle en pointant le nuage en question du doigt.

-Où ça?

-Là! insista-t-elle en se mettant un peu par-dessus lui pour lui montrer.

Elle voulut mettre sa main de l'autre côté du garçon, mais lui effleura la main accidentellement. Elle fut parcourut d'un énorme frisson à l'échine.

Le cousin d'Hinata frissonna lui aussi à ce contact. _« C'est le moment! ». _Il attrapa Tenten par la nuque pour la coller à lui, et pris d'une impulsion soudaine, l'embrassa amoureusement. La jeune femme se dégagea de lui, surprise, et essaya de se remettre tranquillement de l'infarctus qu'elle avait failli se taper.

-Gom… gomen Tenten, bégaya le garçon en étant pris d'un énorme coup au cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris? C'était sûr qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui! Elle était beaucoup trop bien pour lui. _« Ça sera mon prix à payer pour avoir failli tuer ma cousine à l'examen de Chuunin! » _se dit-il intérieurement. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de lassitude.  
Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit une légère pression sur ses lèvres. Il entrouvrit les yeux et remarqua que Tenten avait timidement posé ses lèvres sur celles du garçon. Il entrouvrit la bouche et profita pleinement du baiser, leur premier baiser.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes comme ça, Tenten maintenant entièrement sur le garçon. Lee arriva à ce moment-là, trottinant joyeusement, ayant l'intention de s'entraîner avec ses coéquipiers. Il changea d'avis en les voyant ainsi enlacer et décida de rebrousser chemin. Avant de disparaître complètement, il cria :

-La flamme de la jeunesse a encore triomphé!

Et ses deux amis répondirent en chœur :

-Ta gueule Lee!

L'élève préféré de Gaï sourit et disparut pour de bon.

-+-

Sakura jeta un regard paniqué à son senseï, et à son ami blond. Elle se dirigea vers le corps de Sasuke, toujours inconscient et murmura doucement à son oreille :

-C'est pour toi que je fais ça…

Elle l'embrassa ensuite tendrement sur le front avant de disparaître complètement dans les buissons, se dirigeant vers la maison qu'elle connaissait inconsciemment grâce à la marque nouvelle sur son poignet que l'inconnu avait appelé promesse de sang.

-+-

Ino frappa à la porte de Kiba, un grand sourire estampé sur la figure. Elle était heureuse, elle était revenue ici, pour remercier encore une fois le garçon qui lui avait permis ce bonheur. Le garçon ouvrit et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. _« Mon sourire doit être contagieux »_ pensa-t-elle. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que juste en sa présence le garçon se sentait atrocement bien.

Il l'invita à entrer, chose qu'elle s'empressa de faire en sautillant joyeusement, mais son sourire et ses sauts s'effacèrent rapidement lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Hinata, assise sur le sofa, qui caressait Akamaru. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là celle-là? Sans en savoir la cause, elle eut un pincement au cœur. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était? Elle n'avait pourtant jamais eut ça qu'elle sache. Était-elle malade? Lorsque Sakura rentrerait de mission, elle lui en demanderait la cause.

-J'était venu te dire encore merci pour tout à l'heure, déclara Ino en faisant tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas défigurer l'héritière Hyûga qui c'était mise à sourire sans raison. Était-elle folle?

-Ah, mais c'est rien… Ino… confessa Kiba, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Je voulais juste te le dire, maintenant que c'est fait, j'y retourne!

Elle leur dit salut et quitta prestement le petit appartement du garçon, les larmes commençant à couler sans raison sur ses joues.

Le maître-chien se retourna vers son amie et demanda, une expression de béatitude proche de celle qu'adoptait Naruto lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, à son amie :

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle c'est arrêté de sautiller lorsqu'elle est rentrée?

-Kiba-kun! Ino-chan… est jal… jalouse!

-Ah bon?

Un bref sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et ils décidèrent de reprendre le sujet de conversation qu'ils avaient délaissée pour ouvrir à Ino.

-+-

Tsucono –l'homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus qui avaient abordés Kakashi, Sakura et Naruto quelques heures plus tôt pour leur dire que Sasuke n'avait plus beaucoup de temps- embrassa une dernière fois langoureusement le cou de Sakura avant de quitter prestement la salle, n'ayant aucune gêne de sa nudité. Sakura entoura un drap autour de ses seins, prit le flacon, qu'il avait laissé sur le lit défait avant de partir, et s'habilla rapidement. Elle sortit très rapidement de la maison et remarqua que la promesse de sang avait disparut sur son poignet. Elle soupira, soulagée. Il ne pourrait plus savoir où elle était.

Elle arriva finalement au camp qu'avaient établi l'enfant-renard et l'élève du feu-Yondaime et donna rapidement le liquide rouge que contenait la fiole à Sasuke. Elle ferma rapidement sa bouche et l'obligea à avaler.

L'Uchiwa se réveilla finalement avec un gros mal de tête et en plus avec l'impression d'avoir été piquer de force. Il porta une main à son cou et gémit doucement. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et remarqua que Sakura était juste à côté de lui et le veillait. Plus loin, Kakashi et Naruto discutaient autour d'un feu, probablement allumé par le ninja aux cheveux gris. _« Naruto est trop nul pour allumer un feu lui-même »_ pensa Sasuke. Il remarqua par la suite que le shinobi blond le regardait et avait un sourire triomphant. _« Le jeu, merde, c'est ce soir ou les conséquences des autres! »_. Il se tapa durement la tête et Sakura ouvrit grands les yeux, perplexe quant à l'état de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle.

-Comment on fait pour dire je t'aime à une fille?

-Elle doit être vachement bien pour que le grand Uchiwa pile sur son orgueuil, le taquina la jeune fleur de cerisier.

Le survivant du massacre Uchiwa hocha la tête de haut en bas.

-Ça dépend comment la fille est… Est-ce que je la connais?

Le jeune homme se figea. Comment n'avait-il pas put prévoir qu'elle poserait cette question-là? Pourtant dans les téléromans bidon pour filles, cette question-là revenait toujours. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté les stupides conseils de Naruto. _« Si ça trouve, peut-être qu'il est meilleur que moi… » _soupira Sasuke intérieurement.

-Oui…

-Est-ce qu'elle est dans notre bande de ninjas?

-Oui…

-Est-ce qu'elle a les yeux verts?

-Oui…

_« Bon ok, reste moi, Ino et Temari, mais impossible que ce soit Ino, ni moi, Temari dans ce cas? »_

-Tem…

Prit d'une soudaine impulsion, Sasuke se releva péniblement, l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa amoureusement. La jeune femme se repoussa rapidement, le regarda, désolée, et s'éloigna en courant rejoindre les autres, les larmes aux yeux. _« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça, maintenant il ne voudra plus de moi? »_ pensa Sakura.

Sasuke comprit tristement ce qui venait de se produire et il baissa la tête comme un chien battu, ressentant la même tristesse que lorsqu'il avait appris la dure réalité de la mort de ses parents grâce à nul autre que son feu-frère Itachi. Lorsqu'il la releva, il regarda dans la direction que la femme de son cœur avait prise et vit le regard désolé que Naruto posait sur lui. Lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux d'ébène dans ceux couleur océans de son ami, il comprit qu'il était sérieux.

**Bon alors, comment vous avez trouvé? Le chapitre était sensé être poster hier, mais je l'ai perdu sur mon ordi alors j'ai dut recommencer. J'ai martyrisé ma pauvre Sakura, mais bon, ça aurait pas fait de les mettre tout de suite ensemble. La suite est pour bientôt.**

**P.S : Je délaisse un peu les autres fics incomplètes pour me pencher plus sur celle-ci.**

**Reviews pwease?**

**Kiss**

**Tenten-chan524**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Je t'aime malgré tout, ne t'inquiète pas**

Une ombre discrète s'approcha lentement mais surement d'une silhouette endormie couchée à même le sol. L'ombre plaça maladroitement sa main sur la bouche de la personne qui aurait bientôt le statut de « enlevée ». Il repartit aussitôt avec elle dans les bras, sans qu'elle ne se réveille, la portant comme une princesse jusque dans une petite forêt près de joli petit cours d'eau.

-+-

Ino passa en coup de vent à côté de Shikamaru qui paressait en dessous d'un immeuble, regardant tranquillement ses nuages chéris. En apercevant son amie, le garçon se leva péniblement et s'approcha d'elle, la stoppant net dans son élan. La jeune femme blonde, se retourna brusquement et fit face à son ancien coéquipier, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, en tapant violemment du pied. _« Elle doit probablement attendre des excuses » _pensa le génie de Konoha. _« Galère… »_.

-Écoute Ino, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, mais il faut quand même avouer que tu as réagis excessivement… commença maladroitement le Chuunin.

-Quoi? Tout ce que je voulais moi c'était un peu de réconfort, mais toi au lieu de ça t… tu…

La Genin s'arrêta dans son discours en remarquant le regard interrogatif que posait son ami sur elle. Finalement, la blonde se jeta dans ses bras et commença à pleurer doucement contre lui, prise de nombreux soubresauts. Le garçon, surpris, n'eut d'autres choix que de la serrer contre lui pour l'apaiser.

-C'est toi qui as raison, Shika, j'ai agit excessivement tout à l'heure… Gomen…

-C'est rien Ino… assura le paresseux en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

La jeune femme lui sourit, toute trace de tristesse dans ses yeux ayant disparut, lui prit la main, et commença à courir, emportant à sa suite le pauvre garçon qui ne savait rien du lieu où elle allait l'emmener.

Un peu plus loin, Kiba marchait tranquillement en se demandant vaguement l'émotion qu'il ressentait en présence de la blonde. Il s'arrêta net dans sa marche en voyant Ino courir, un grand sourire estampé sur la figure, qui tenait la main de Shikamaru. Un éclair de jalousie passa rapidement dans ses yeux et la blonde posa son regard sur lui. Elle sembla sur le point de pleurer, mais elle n'en laissa rien voir. Elle recommença à courir. Le maître-chien venait de se l'avouer à lui-même, il était tombé follement amoureux de la jeune femme.

-+-

Tenten finit de manger rapidement son bol de ramens. Elle regarda son petit ami qui n'avait pas terminer et se mit à rire en voyant du bouillon lui dégouliner un peu partout sur le menton.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire? demanda l'Hyûga en se demandant s'il ne c'était pas entiché avec une folle.

-t'as du bouillon partout!

Le jeune homme, vexé, lui tourna le dos et fit semblant de bouder dans son coin. La jeune femme, attrapa une serviette et entreprit de le débarbouiller après l'avoir tourné vers elle.

-Voilà! T'es tout propre maintenant!

-…

-Oh! Fais pas la tête, s'il-te-plaît…

-…

-Et si je t'embrassais, est-ce qu'il y aurait des chances pour que tu me pardonnes?

La lanceuse d'armes approcha sa bouche de son copain et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Y'a peut-être des chances en effet, assura Neji en reprenant possession de sa bouche, beaucoup plus passionnément que la fois précédente.

-T'arrêtes pas surtout, demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers.

-Aucune chance…

_« Les jeunes, ils font ça n'importe où, n'importe quand maintenant »_ pensa une vieille dame en passant devant le restaurant de nouilles après avoir brièvement regarder à l'intérieur. _« N'empêche qu'ils sont l'air très heureux! »_.

Soudainement, une sonnerie de portable se fit entendre. Tenten attrapa rapidement son téléphone cellulaire, décrocha et raccrocha aussi vite.

-Kuso, faut que j'y aille! se peina-t-elle en regardant son nouveau petit ami, une vague de tristesse se faisant voir dans ses yeux bruns.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et se tourna dos à lui, prête à partir, toutefois, quelque chose retint son bras. C'était nul autre que Neji lui-même.

-Eurh… je sais pas moi… tu pourrais peut-être… dormir à la maison… proposa-t-il en rougissant à la façon d'Hinata.

-Oh, le grand Neji Hyûga qui rougit! se moqua la jeune femme. Mais mes parents ne voudront jamais…

-L'avantage avec moi, c'est que j'habite chez ma cousine!

La lanceuse d'armes se mit à sautiller partout avant de sauter dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait et de l'embrasser rapidement.

-T'es génial Neji… Mais je dormirais dans la chambre d'Hinata?

-Bien sûr, assura le garçon avec une déception mal cachée.

Les deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers la demeure Hyûga après que Tenten est réglée la question « Je dors chez une amie » et la jeune femme se retrouva rapidement dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie.

-Hinata?

-Hein? demanda paresseusement la jeune femme qui était tombée amoureuse d'un certain idiot blond à l'académie.

-est-ce que ça te vexerais si j'allais dormir dans la chambre de ton cousin?

-Non… Pourvu que vous ne fassiez pas de cochonneries…

Hinata n'avait nullement été surprise de découvrir que sa meilleure amie c'était entichée de son cousin. Elle savait parfaitement, pour avoir vu celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère dévoré Tenten du regard à plusieurs reprises, et que son amie lui en parlait très souvent lorsqu'elle, Tenten, Ino et Sakura se réunissaient toutes les quatre, le sujet revenait souvent, ce qui déclenchait souvent des guerres entre Ino et la jeune fleur de cerisier, chose auxquelles les deux amies c'étaient rapidement habituées.

-Promis!

La lanceuse d'armes sortit de la pièce pendant que son amie soupirait. Avant de totalement sortir de la pièce, elle lui dit :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Hinata, ton tour viendra plus tôt que tu ne le crois!

Et elle partit sur ses mots, vagabondant joyeusement jusqu'à la chambre de son copain.

-+-

Sakura ouvrit doucement un œil, puis l'autre avant de commencer à paniquer. Où étaient passés les autres? Y avait-il eut une embuscade pendant qu'ils dormaient tous comme des loirs?

Elle attrapa rapidement un kunaï lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits dans les fourrés verts. Une personne en sortit et Sakura fonça d'un pas assuré sur le potentiel ennemi, en lui mettant rapidement le couteau sur la gorge. Elle lâcha son arme lorsqu'Elle remarqua que c'était nul autre que le survivant du massacre Uchiwa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda la jeune femme. Il est plus de 23h!

-Saches que je pourrais très bien te retourner la question! Je t'ai emmené ici parce que j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu m'as repoussée…

-On a pas tout le temps ce qu'on veut Sasuke!

-Tu ne m'aimes pas? C'est ça?

La jeune fleur de cerisier le regarda dans les yeux et put y voir toute la souffrance qu'elle lui avait causée. En voyant cela, elle éclata en sanglots.

-Ne t'inquiète pas… C'est réciproque…

-Alors pourquoi?

Les sanglots de la jeune femme de ses rêves augmentèrent d'intensité, ce qui lui fit un très grand mal au cœur. La jeune femme se tourna de façon à être dos à lui et déclara, très bas :

-On m'a sali…

-Quoi?

Elle se tourna, maintenant le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dis :

-J'ai été salis, j'ai perdue ma virginité!

-Qui t'a fais ça? demanda le garçon, pris d'une soudaine pulsion meurtrière.

-Non… Ce n'était pas… J'étais réticente…

-Quoi?

-C'était ça ou tu mourrais! pleura l'Haruno en se jetant dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme la serra contre lui, voulant sentir son parfum doux de cerises, mais la jeune femme le repoussa gentiment.

-J'aurais très bien put combattre le poison tout seul!

-Non mais tu pourrais au moins me remercier! se vexa la médic-nin. J'ai perdu ce que j'avais de plus précieux à mes yeux pour te sauver toi!

Le jeune homme releva la tête de l'élève de Tsunade avec son doigt et plongea son regard d'onyx dans l'étendue verte de ceux de son amie. La kunoïchi frissona et avança lentement sa tête de celle du garçon, qui en fit de même, et lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, se fut la cata. La jeune femme le repoussa rapidement et s'enfuit tout aussi rapidement, les larmes recommençant à ruisseler le long de ses joues rosées par le froid mordant de l'automne.

Au loin, elle put entendre « Arigato Sakura » prononcé par son coéquipier brun. Malgré sa lourde peine, elle ne put retenir un sourire compatissant. _« Bientôt… »_ promit-elle en pensée._ « Bientôt… »_.

-+-

Tenten entra discrètement dans la chambre de son copain et ferma la porte tout aussi silencieusement. _« Une chance que sa porte ne grince pas! »_. Elle s'avança vers son lit et entreprit doucement de le réveiller.

-Hn… finit-il par faire.

-Bonsoir mon cœur, le salua-t-elle en le gratifiant d'un doux baiser d'accueil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Tenten?

-Quoi? Une fille n'a plus le droit de venir dans la chambre de son petit ami? J'ai comprit dans ce cas!

Elle s'apprêta à partir, mais le détenteur du byakugan l'attrapa rapidement par le poignet et la ramena rapidement à lui, de façon à ce qu'elle soit en dessous de lui. La jeune femme sourit et l'embrassa encore tendrement. Il se coucha ensuite à côté d'elle et attrapa une mèche de cheveux brune –elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés pur la nuit-.

-Ça te fait bien les cheveux détachés, la complimenta-t-il.

La lanceuse d'armes sourit, son sourire masqué très vite par le noir de la nuit et implora :

-Détache les tiens toi aussi, s'il-te-plaît…

Le garçon obtempéra pour faire plaisir à la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. _« Beauté tombée du ciel »_ pensa-t-elle en regardant son ami, les cheveux détachés.

-Aishiteru Tenten… murmura doucement l'Hyûga à l'oreille de sa douce.

Le cœur de la kunoïchi manqua plusieurs battements. Elle plongea ses yeux bruns dans ceux couleur neige de l'homme qu'elle aimait et y vit tout le désir et la passion qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle répondit ensuite maladroitement :

-Mo… Moi aussi… Neji… Ai… Aishiteru.

Le jeune homme la colla à lui et veilla sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Il fit en suite de même, emportant son doux visage dans ses rêves.

-+-

_« Kuso, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que Gaara m'envoie à Konoha pour aider ce fainéant? C'est pas mon problème à moi s'il est plus dans son assiette! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un sort pareil? Un jour, tu me le paieras petit frère! »_.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds attachés à quatre couettes simples, sortit rapidement du bureau du Kazekage, étant prête à défoncer n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi qui oserait sans prendre à elle. Si le regard pouvait tuer, cela ferait longtemps que l'ancien Jinchuukiri de Suna no kuni serait mort.

Sa mission : Redonner le moral à un certain éleveur TRÈS paresseux de cerfs!


	5. Chapter 4

**B'jour tout le monde! Je voudrais dire un 'ros merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, et des double-merci –j'ai pas dit mes mercis au dernier chapitre- à mes lecteurs laisseurs de reviews,lol, donc, un double-merci à lovetemashika, Inurame, Nosuka-chan, kasahita, GaBy27 et un merci à momiji64, Méo, Aulandra17, missjwakaulitz, elyinthedark, yue-redmoon, bill-th-fan et milano-chan!**

**Chapitre 4 : Tempête du cœur**

_Le lendemain soir_

Kiba entra rapidement dans le magasin de fleurs que tenait Ino.

-Kiba? demanda la télépathe en revenant de l'arrière-boutique, une plante en main.

-Il pleut des trombes dehors, j'espère que ça te dérange pas si je reste ici le temps que ça se calme?

-Non, mais pas de chien à l'intérieur!

Comme simple réponse, Akamaru se mit à grogner.

-Tu l'as vexé là, l'informa le maître-chien.

-Bon o.k, mais il reste là-dessus!

La jeune femme déposa doucement la plante sur le comptoir où trônait sa caisse et étendit une serviette par terre. Kiba ordonna ensuite à son chien de monter dessus et d'y rester bien sagement.

-+-

Naruto sonna de multiples fois à la sonnette de la maison Hyûga. Hinata vint rapidement lui ouvrir au 5ème coup.

-Na… Naruto-kun?

Le garçon rosit légèrement.

-Je voulais m'entraîner avec toi, mais il c'est mis à pleuvoir des trombes, alors…

-D'a… d'accord… entre… l'invita-t-elle en ouvrant davantage la porte.

-T'es toute seule?

-Oui, Neji-nee-san s'entraîne avec Tenten et Hanabi-chan est chez Konohamaru-kun…

-Et tes parents? demanda bêtement le garçon.

-Ma mère… est morte à la naissance… d'Hanabi et m… mon père est décédé il y a p… peu…

Pendant qu'elle avait dit tout ça, des larmes silencieusement avaient commencées à couler le long de ses joues. Son père ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, mais elle c'était toujours promise qu'il serait fier d'elle au moins une fois dans sa vie. Malheureusement, cela n'était jamais arrivé. Ce n'était pas le fait que son père est péris qui la chagrinait le plus, mais plutôt qu'elle ne serait jamais capable d'être comme Naruto, la personne qu'elle admirait le plus au monde pour son courage complètement démesuré et sa volonté de fer.

-Go… Gomen Hinata… chan…

Courageusement, le garçon plongea ses deux yeux bleus dans les yeux de son amie et pencha légèrement sa tête. Au moment où l'inévitable allait arriver, la porte s'ouvrit, interrompant le moment magique. Les deux jeunes adultes rougirent comme des pivoines et firent face aux nouveaux arrivants.

-+-

Sakura entra dans la demeure Uchiwa sans cogné, des sacs d'épicerie plein les bras.

-Sasuke?

Le garçon apparut du deuxième étage et descendu lentement les marches, comme si il retrouvait l'usage de ses muscles après un mois, une plante en main, et demanda :

-Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais ici?

-Je revenais de l'épicerie et il c'est mis à pleuvoir, alors je me suis dis que je pouvais pas te laisser tout seul…

-Hn… Et tu n'as pas préféré cogner? J'aurais très bien put être à poil…

-Pourquoi t'aurais été à poil dans l'entrée? Et puis, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire taquin, ça aurait pas été une si mauvaise chose…

Le jeune homme la regarda, très surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Aurait-elle oublié l'incident de la veille?

-Mais il pleut des trombes dehors? Tes parents n'ont jam…

Réalisant ce qu'elle allait dire, la jeune femme blanchit et échappa ses sacs d'épicerie pendant que le garçon se rembrunissait. Il l'aida par contre à ramasser ses sacs pendant que la jeune fleur de cerisier répétait d'innombrables excuses à n'en plus finir.

Pendant qu'il ramassait, rien qu'un instant, leurs mains se frôlèrent et leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Le temps sembla s'arrêter un moment, mais la kunoïchi se leva brusquement et demanda :

-Où sont les toilettes?

-Sakura… murmura le survivant du massacre Uchiwa.

-Non… où sont les toilettes? répéta-t-elle.

Le shinobi lui indiqua et la jeune femme s'y enferma rapidement pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Si seulement elle pouvait, juste passer par-dessus l'évènement de la veille pour pouvoir profiter pleinement du bonheur… Pourquoi y avait-il autant d'obstacles entre eux deux?

-+-

-On arrive au mauvais moment peut-être? demanda Tenten en regardant Naruto qui rosissait et Hinata qui se démenait d'expliquer la situation en rougissant davantage.

Devant la scène plus qu'imprévisible, Neji ne put se retenir de rire. Mais il dut rapidement arrêter, de peur de recevoir un coup dans les côtes de la part de sa petite amie.

-No… non Tenten… bafouilla la pauvre Hinata.

-Ah bon? D'accord! Comme vous voulez!

Les deux amoureux montèrent au deuxième étage, laissant Hinata et Naruto seuls avec leur gêne.

-+-

Un coup de tonnerre frappa un poteau électrique qui tomba sous le choc, coupant ainsi l'électricité.

-+-

-SHIKAMARU, UNE JEUNE FILLE POUR TOI EN BAS! hurla la mère du garçon à partir d'en bas.

-Galère…

Le jeune homme se leva paresseusement et descendit tout aussi rapidement les marches qui le conduiraient au premier étage. Il se figea en plein milieu de l'escalier en apercevant quatre couettes blondes et un géant éventail.

-Alors ça va le Nara?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici d'abord? demanda Shikamaru en se retenant de ne pas pousser l'un de ses éternels galères, ce qui aurait tôt fait de l'énerver.

-Gaara m'envoie…

-Pourquoi?

La jeune femme de Suna haussa des épaules.

-Je dois rester pendant un mois, il est chouette mon frérot, ironisa la blonde.

-Galère…

-Ouais il est chiant le Kazekage…

-Fais comme tu veux, mais tu dors dans le cabanon…

-NANI?

Le shinobi soupira de lassitude. Quand arrêterait-elle de crier comme ça? Elle ressemblait trop à sa mère, et ça lui donnait envie de partir en courant pour quitter cette famille de fous.

S'en suivit ensuite une éternelle dispute entre les deux ninjas des pays différents.

-+-

Le courant coupa.

Kiba frissonna en-dessous de sa veste. Bordel qu'il faisait froid ici!

-Kiba, enlève ta veste, tu vas attraper froid.

-D'accord…

Le garçon obtempéra en vitesse et se retrouva torse nu dans le magasin de la jeune femme. La vendeuse de fleurs rougit en le voyant ainsi et s'écria :

-Non mais t'aurais put le dire que t'avais rien en-dessous!

-K'so! C'est toi qui viens de me dire d'enlever ma veste!

-Oui, mais je savais pas que t'avais rien en dessous sombre crétin!

Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré la dispute, les deux jeunes adultes c'étaient beaucoup rapprocher physiquement, et, dans un geste impulsif, le maître-chien attrapa le bras de la télépathe et plaqua sa bouche sur celle de la jeune femme. Elle ne réagit d'abord pas, puis elle ouvrit davantage sa bouche pour laisser entrer la langue du garçon.

-Ça te dérange que je sois pas pudique? s'enquit le garçon entre deux baisers.

-J'ai dit ça moi? demanda Ino en le ré-embrassa.

Les deux jeunes ninjas se dirigèrent prestement vers l'arrière-boutique sous les jappements affirmatifs d'Akamaru, resté seul dans l'entrée.

-+-

Sakura sortit plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard de la chambre que lui avait assignée Sasuke et sourit au garçon en remarquant qu'il avait dressé la table. Deux soucoupes étaient soigneusement déposées sur la table, deux verres de vins où avait été versé un vin rouge dont le garçon savait que la jeune femme en raffolait –elle c'était déjà saoulé rien qu'avec cette boisson-là, alors c'est vous dire- et étaient posés tout près des deux soucoupes où attendait patiemment d'être manger un succulent spaghetti sauce bolognaise, qui encore une fois, dont raffolait la jeune femme et un panier rempli de petits pains près d'une chandelle. La chandelle était rose et avait été posé en plein milieu de la table, pour remplacée l'absence d'électricité.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la chaise qui devait probablement être celle sur laquelle elle s'assiérait, mais Sasuke fut plus vite qu'elle et se leva pour tirer la chaise sur laquelle s'assit rapidement la jeune femme qui lui sourit avant de repousser la chaise de façon à ce que son amie soit assez près de la table.

Sakura regarda avec appétit son assiette et commença rapidement à manger. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle regarda son coéquipier qui n'avait presque pas toucher à son assiette encore.

-T'as pas faim?

-Non, j'ai faim, je réfléchissais…

-Gomen… tu dois me trouver folle furieuse d'avoir manger aussi rapidement…

-Ça change pas de d'habitude… assura le garçon en faisant un micro-sourire à sa coéquipière.

La jeune femme attrapa un petit pain et le lança sur la tête du beau brun.

-Baka…

-Peut-être, mais je sais que c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes… déclara le garçon.

La médic-nin se rembrunit rapidement et le jeune homme se donna un bon coup de poing mental. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit encore? C'était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas oublié l'incident de la veille! Et lui qui venait lui en rajouter sur les épaules en plus! _« Alors, je pourrais peut-être essayer de la faire rire? D'accord mais comment? Peut-être en mangeant comme un cochon? Non, elle me prendrait pour un mal-élevé… Remarque que ça c'est le genre de plaisanteries que Sakura aime… De toute façon, si j'essaie rien, il n'y aura aucun résultat autre que son silence oppressant… »_.

Le garçon prit sa décision et commença à manger n'importe comment, faisant dégouliner de la sauce partout sur son menton. L'élève de Tsunade le regarda et éclata de rire. Il faisait vraiment n'importe quoi parfois! La jeune femme attrapa une serviette qu'elle venait de repérer et s'assit sur ses genoux. Elle entreprit ensuite de le débarbouiller.

Le brun sourit en voyant l'Haruno sourire ainsi, ça réchauffait l'âme. Mais lorsqu'elle s'assit sur ses genoux, une boule étrange se forma dans son bas-ventre et il la repoussa gentiment avant de prendre congé et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

La jeune femme ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui arrivait, mais une idée fit sa place dans son esprit torturé par les évènements de la veille. Elle eut un coup au cœur en voyant la place ou il se dirigeait. Il était vraiment trop mignon de la laisser régler ses problèmes personnels et d'attendre.

-+-

Naruto regardait les hublots d'Hinata d'un bref regard.

-Tu aimes beaucoup les renards je crois? demanda-t-il d'un air peu certain.

Hinata rougit en soupirant intérieurement. Comment pouvait-il ne pas faire le lien! Renards, Naruto… C'était pourtant clair ne?

-Oui… Nar… Naruto-kun… avoua-t-elle timidement en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

Le garçon arrêta sa visite visuelle et se dirigea vers la jeune femme Hyûga. Malheureusement, son approche ne fut pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Le courant coupa et le garçon trébucha sur un objet X et percuta de plein fouet la jeune femme qui se retrouva rapidement sous le shinobi qui ne se gêna aucunement de leur position pour demander :

-Il va falloir que tu m'explique pourquoi tu rougis autant et joue avec tes doigts à chaque fois que je te parle Hinata-chan…

La médic-nin rougit davantage. Comment pouvait-il la mettre aussi embarrassée?

-Je… je… m'enfin…

Impossible de lui avouer aussi ouvertement dans de telles conditions, la jeune femme approcha timidement sa bouche du garçon et l'embrassa. Elle se sépara ensuite de lui et plongea courageusement ses yeux couleur de la neige dans les deux étendues couleur océanique qui lui faisait face. Son ami approcha sa bouche de la jeune femme et la ré-embrassa. Ce geste-là fut comme le trop-plein d'émotion et la jeune femme s'évanouit dans les bras du garçon qu'elle aimait.

-+-

Le courant coupa.

Temari se mit alors à trembler alors que Shikamaru la traînait gentiment jusqu'à la chambre d'ami. Par contre, il la lâcha, voyant qu'elle continuait de trembler.

-Temari?

-Ne… ne me laiss… laisse pas toute seule… j'ai peur dans le noir…

-Quoi?

-J'ai peur toute seule…

-Galère…

-…

-Viens dans ma chambre dans ce cas…

-Ar… Arigato Shikamaru…

Le garçon eut comme une poussée impressionnante d'adrénaline. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait maintenant? N'était-ce pas lui qui généralement déprimait sur le fait que l'exercice c'était trop ennuyant? Bon, il était tout de même ninja, mais bon, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer?

Bref, les deux jeunes adultes se changèrent rapidement et se couchèrent, Temari installée sur un matelas à même le sol et Shikamaru dans son lit à lui. Avant de fermer les yeux, Temari dit :

-Bonne nuit le flemmard…

Le garçon soupira de lassitude, quand arrêterait-elle de l'appeler comme ça? Mais s'il aurait bien écouté, il aurait peut-être put entendre ce qu'elle avait dit par la suite. Elle murmurait doucement quelques mots :

-Bonne nuit Shikamaru…

Les deux jeunes adultes s'endormirent rapidement, veillant secrètement l'un sur l'autre.

-+-

Sasuke reconduisit Sakura jusqu'à la chambre qu'il lui prêtait pour la nuit. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, la médic-nin ne bougea aucunement.

-Tu n'entres pas? demanda le shinobi.

L'élève de Tsunade hocha frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Non… je veux pas être seule, le noir c'est l'Enfer la solitude et…

-Comme moi?

-Non… toi c'est différent, tu portes cette couleur-là pour montrer que tu l'as battue.

Elle lui sourit et le garçon lui rendit son sourire. _« C'est une petite fleur, elle a besoin de quelqu'un tout le temps, la solitude la tuerais… »_ pensa-t-il.

La jeune femme s'avança vers le jeune homme et demanda :

-Sasuke?

-Hn…

-Arigato…

La kunoïchi s'approcha davantage de son prince charmant, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement. Le survivant du clan Uchiwa prolongea le baiser et ils y prirent tout deux plaisirs, le prolongeant autant que possible.

_« Tu as été salie… Il ne veut plus de toi, il fait tout ça rien que pour tu penses qu'il t'aime… Mais dans le fond, il se fiche éperdument de toi, tout ce qu'il veut c'est coucher, ensuite il te laissera traîner comme une vieille chaussette sale dans un fond de tiroir. »_ disait une voix dans la tête de la jeune fleur de cerisier.

Sakura se sépara à regret du jeune homme et essaya de retenir ses pleurs, en vain.

-Sakura…

-Je sais que tu dois me prendre pour une incapable, mais…

-Non, ne dis jamais ça… Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois… Seulement je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te refuses le bonheur à toi-même…

_« Ne l'écoute pas, il dit n'importe quoi… »_ continua la voix intérieure.

-Pour toujours? demanda la jeune femme d'un ton incertain.

-De quoi?

-Promets-moi que tu resteras avec moi pour toujours…

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques instants, c'est sûr qu'il ne pouvait rien promettre, mais il l'aimait tellement! Forcément qu'il resterait avec elle pour toujours!

-Promis… ma petite fleur…

Le garçon la ramena à lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur la tête. La jeune femme sourit à ce contact et huma pleinement son odeur, son cœur emplit de bonheur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne c'était pas fait appelée comme ça! La dernière personne à le lui avoir dit avait été Ino… sa meilleure amie. Elle se remémora les journées entières où elles jouaient dans les champs à cueillir différentes sortes de fleurs. Ce bonheur-là lui manquait énormément… Demain elle irait, non elle devait lui parler… _« Oui… demain »_ se promit-elle.

**Alors, comment vous l'avez trouver, moi je l'aime beaucoup, ah oui et petit p.s comme ça, dans le dernier ou l'avant-dernier chapitre, j'avais dit qu'ils étaient en automne alors qu'un ou deux chapitres avant –lorsque Tenten prenait Neji pour un cible humaine- qu'ils étaient au printemps, eh bien, la vrai saison est le printemps juste pour pas que vous vous mélangiez, je vais faire de mon mieux pour qu'aucune autre erreur aussi grossière que celle-là ne se produise.**

**Reviews pwease?**

**Kiss**

**Tenten-chan524**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ohâyo tout le monde!**

**Donc je voudrais remercier tous les reviewers –on est déjà bientôt à 50 reviews!!!-, donc un 'ros merci à : GaBy27, Inurame –mais pour le courant, ils sont au printemps, donc ils se voient quand même bien grâce à la lumière du dehors-, lovetemashika, missjwukaulitz, Topie –tu vas être contente de découvrir que la fin est très loin encore- et ****PeTiTe-CarNivOore**** –désolé pour mon crime impardonnable de caser Sasuke avec Sakura mais je les trouve mimi ensemble, espérons que tu me pardonnes…-**

**Alors voilà, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre-là, si vous avez un peu de chance, peut-être le prochain arrivera la semaine prochaine.**

**Chapitre 5 : Réveils et réunion**

Hinata se réveilla le lendemain, de bonne humeur et en bonne forme. Elle voulut s'étirer comme tous les matins mais un poids sur son ventre lui interdisait tout mouvement quel qu'il fut. Elle baissa la tête et remarqua qu'une tête blonde ébouriffée était posée sur son ventre. Elle sursauta violemment et le propriétaire de la « tête blonde ébouriffée » se réveilla en baillant.

-Oy, Hinata-chan! le salua Naruto.

-Naruto-kun… que fais-tu ici? demanda-t-elle à moitié terrorisée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit?

-Hier, j'étais venue pour m'entraîner avec toi, mais il pleuvait des trombes alors je pouvais pas rentré… expliqua-t-il en mettant nonchalamment ses deux bras derrière sa tête, comme à son habitude.

L'Hyûga chercha quelques instants dans sa tête pleine de souvenirs et trouva finalement les évènements de la veille, un peu flou. Avec le temps, tout lui revint d'un seul coup. Elle se remémora le baiser de la veille. Ses lèvres… elles goûtaient les pêches… Ses lèvres? La jeune femme piqua un fard phénoménal et se prit à avoir peur de sa réaction. Malheureusement, ce qu'elle ne se rappelait pas, c'est qu'il l'avait aussi embrassé par après. Mais ça, son esprit était trop comateux pour s'en rappeler.

-Nar… Naruto-kun? demanda timidement la jeune femme en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

-Oui Hinata-chan? Déballes-ton sac… l'incita le garçon en voyant qu'elle hésitait.

-Po… pour hier… c'était un ge… geste tout à… fait sa… sans raison…

Le jeune homme blond perdit subitement son sourire qu'il ne réservait que pour elle et déclara d'un ton sec et froid qui ne lui allait vraiment pas :

-D'accord… c'est bon, j'ai compris.

Et il partit sur ses mots. Il pleuvait toujours abondamment dehors, mais il s'en contre-fichait. C'était probablement très égoïste de penser cela, mais il se fichait éperdument d'attraper la crève. La seule personne pour qui il continuait vraiment de persévérer le laissait tomber. Tous les efforts qu'il avait faits depuis son adolescence avaient été destinées à prouver sa valeur aux yeux de tous, mais depuis quelques temps, ils n'étaient consacrés que pour une seule personne, la personne de son cœur, Hinata.

La jeune femme enfouit sa tête dans ses deux mains et commença à pleurer. Elle criait son nom mais le garçon ne l'écoutait pas. Elle entendit la porte claquer et ses pleurs augmentèrent. Qu'avait-elle encore fait? Il n'avait rien fait après son baiser alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'air éteint lorsqu'elle le lui avait dit? Le baiser de la veille lui revint en tête et quelques temps après elle se rappela du baiser que le garçon lui avait lui-même donné. Elle se frappa durement la tête contre un meuble. Maintenant elle ne le mériterait plus, elle l'avait perdue à jamais. Elle avait été lâche de baisser les bras comme ça. Dès aujourd'hui elle s'entraînerait jour et nuit pour récupérer l'amour de sa vie.

-+-

Temari se réveilla et un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit Shikamaru qui dormait comme un bébé. Elle se leva et s'étira félinement avant de se diriger vers le lit du garçon. Elle s'approcha davantage de lui et se mit à le chatouiller. Le garçon se réveilla en sursaut et essaya vainement de la tasser, rien à faire. Au bout d'un moment la jeune femme s'arrêta et dit :

-C'est moi qui prends ma douche en premier…

-Pourquoi?

-Les femmes d'abord tête de pioche, riposta Temari.

-N'importe quoi, c'est chez moi d'abord.

-Encore des chatouilles dans ce cas? demanda la sœur du Kazekage en montrant ses doigts comme une démente.

-C'est bon galère de fille, vas-y…

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

-…

La jeune femme n'attendit pas plus longtemps sa réponse. Elle partit rapidement vers la salle de bain après avoir fêter sa victoire sous le regard désespéré du contrôleur d'ombre.

Le jeune homme soupira une fois que la jeune femme fut sortit de la chambre. Il attrapa rapidement son chandail et un jean et s'habilla rapidement. Tout compte fait il se fichait de sa douche. Il fallait ABSOLUMENT qu'il sorte acheter une veilleuse pour Temari, car il était HORS DE QUESTION qu'elle dorme chaque soir dans sa chambre et qu'elle le réveille à 8h du matin.

-+-

Sakura se réveilla bien au chaud dans les bras du garçon qu'elle aimait et se défit lentement de son étreinte pour attraper ses deux mains et attendre joyeusement son réveil.

-Ohâyo Sasuke… la salua-t-il alors que le jeune homme se réveillait tout doucement.

-Ohâyo ma petite fleur…

Le garçon avança lentement sa bouche de celle de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser, mais celle-ci se dégagea rapidement.

Le garçon baissa la tête et fit le chien battu. Il sentit qu'il se fit tourner et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il remarqua qu'il était à présent en dessous de la médic-nin de son cœur. Elle avança tout doucement sa tête du garçon et l'embrassa tout doucement.

-Aishiteru…

Le garçon frissonna légèrement à ses mots susurrer à son oreille. Comment pouvait-elle le mettre comme ça? Il la tourna ensuite de façon à ce qu'elle soit en dessous de lui et la jeune fleur de cerisier se mit à bougonner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda le garçon.

-Rien, c'est juste que c'est toujours toi qui commande…

Le jeune homme esquissa un petit sourire timide à son intention et continua :

-J'ai toujours ce que je veux.

-Ah oui?

-Oui je t'ai toi…

-C'est pas « tout ce que je veux »…

-Pour moi ça m'es bien suffisant…

Il approcha doucement sa tête de la jeune femme et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune femme gémit doucement et se colla un peu plus contre lui.

-Moi aussi Sakura…

-Quoi?

-Aishiteru…

Se fut au tour de la jeune femme de frissonner. Elle releva la tête et plongea timidement ses yeux dans ceux de son coéquipier. Le jeune homme approcha sa tête de l'élève de Tsunade, et, n'y tenant plus l'embrassa passionnément. L'Haruno secoua vigoureusement de la tête de gauche à droite et commença à pleurer contre le garçon qu'elle aimait. Conscient de son erreur, le garçon la colla contre lui et lui promit de ne plus la chambouler et d'attendre qu'elle prenne les opérations en main. La rose releva la tête et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-Finalement tu vas me laisser faire?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et bougonna légèrement en grommelant dan sa barbe. La jeune femme éclata de rire et resta dans ses bras le reste de l'avant-midi.

-+-

Ino et Kiba se réveillèrent en entendant les jappements continus d'Akamaru et les tintements incessants de la porte d'entrée annonçant l'entrée d'un client.

-Allez tous vous faire voir! hurla la jeune femme en se collant à son nouvel amant qui esquissa un sourire.

La sonnette du comptoir retentit maintes fois et la vendeuse se décida finalement à se lever. Furieuse, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, une serviette autour des seins, Kiba traînant derrière elle, une serviette autour des reins.

-Va te faire voir sal enf… Shikamaru?

Le client se mit à rire quant à l'état de sa meilleure amie qui rougit de colère. Le garçon changea bien vite son attitude moqueuse pour une plutôt… gênée. En arrivant dans la salle, la jeune femme, surprise de voir son meilleur ami et ancien coéquipier avait lâché sa serviette. Heureusement pour elle, Kiba était arrivé par derrière et avait rattrapé la serviette –qui n'était pas encore tombé-, pour ramener la jeune femme qu'il aimait contre lui. L'état général était, un Shikamaru embêté quant à la personne à choisir pour le stupide jeu, une Ino morte de honte se callant un peu plus contre le torse nu du maître-chien, qui lui, se moquait secrètement du contrôleur d'ombre.

-Alors… qu'est-ce qui t'amène? demanda la télépathe d'une petite voix timide.

-La boutique était marquée ouverte alors qu'elle n'ouvre qu'à 10h normalement. Alors je suis venu voir ce qui se passait.

-Je répète ma question, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à 8h30 du matin? recommença la jeune femme.

-Temari m'a réveillé…

-Quoi? T'as couchée avec? s'étonna Kiba.

-Mais non baka! Gaara l'envoie ici pendant un mois, et c'est moi qui a sa responsabilité…

-Ah… fit très intelligemment le garçon aux marques rouges sur les joues.

-Si y'a rien dans ce cas, j'y vais, tcho!

Le génie partit sur ce et tourna la pancarte marquée « ouverte » pour fermée.

-Il est amoureux d'elle, déclara subitement Ino une fois qu'elle fut sûre que son meilleur ami soit parti.

-Tu pourrais pas être plus claire? demanda le garçon, qui apparemment, ne suivait plus du tout.

-T'as pas entendu, il a dit aucun « galère »!

-M'en fiche moi de ce qui dit, tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est toi… dit-il en l'embrassant un peu partout dans le cou.

Encore pleine de désir, la jeune femme se retourna et fit face au garçon pour ensuite enlever sa serviette et l'embrassa passionnément…

-+-

Tenten se réveilla rapidement, bien au chaud dans les bras de son petit ami. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était bien! Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et attrapa une mèche de cheveux bruns pour ensuite jouer avec. Le garçon ouvrit brusquement les yeux et l'attira rapidement à lui avant de plaquer doucement sa bouche contre celle de sa copine.

-Ohâyo Tenten…

-Ohâyo mon cœur… répondit la jeune femme aux éternels macarons pour ensuite répondre au baiser que venait de lui offrir son copain.

Il allait reprendre possession de ses lèvres lorsque des pleurs se firent entendre suivit d'un violent claquement de porte. Les deux tourtereaux se regardèrent avec un regard interrogatif et se dirigèrent rapidement vers la chambre d'Hinata.

-Hinata? demanda l'Hyûga en rentrant dans la chambre de sa cousine.

-Nee-san!

Le garçon reçut de plein fouet sa cousine en pleurs. Elle se blottit davantage dans ses bras et le jeune homme n'eut d'autres choix que de la serrer contre lui pour l'appaiser du mieux qu'il put.

-Hinata, qu'est-ce qi va pas? demanda sa meilleure amie.

-J'a… j'ai tou… tout fait foua… fouarrer, pleura-t-elle en se séparant de son cousin pour ne pas trop mouiller son chandail.

-Pourquoi?

-Hier… je l'ai em… embrassée… mais ce mati… matin j'avais trop peu et je lui ai dit que c'était un geste… sans raison…

-Pauvre trésor… déclara Tenten en enlaçant fortement son amie. Tu vas aller le voir dans quelques jours pour t'expliquer avec lui d'accord?

La détentrice du byakûgan hocha silencieusement de la tête et finit par sortir de la chambre sur cette résolution.

-+-

Temari, Ino, Tenten, Hinata et Sakura étaient toutes réunies dans l'appartement que cette-dernière venait d'acheter. Les jeunes femmes discutaient de trucs et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que le sujet crucial n'arrive : les copains ou encore « est-ce que vous avez déjà couchée? »

-Alors? demanda Temari. Est-ce que vous avez un petit copain?

-Tu pourrais peut-être commencer puisque tu le proposes si gentiment… proposa Sakura, après tout… c'est ton idée.

-Si tu insistes tant que ça, non je n'ai jamais couchée et je n'ai pas de copain. Est-ce que ça répond à ta question?

-…

-Sakura?

-Quoi? Pourquoi moi?

-Parce que tu m'as provoquée…

-Kuso, alors oui j'ai un copain et j'ai plus ou moins couchée… dit-elle toute triste.

-Pourquoi t'es triste, c'est chouette, ne?

-Parce que j'étais plus ou moins réticente… Sasuke dit que j'ai été violée, mais c'est pas tout à fait ça…

-Plus ou moins réticente? demanda Ino.

-Sasuke?

-L'histoire, c'est que pendant une mission, il a faillit y passer en se faisant piquer par une flèche contenant un poison très rare que je ne pouvais pas guérir, et un garçon nous a dit qu'il le possédait, mais c'était… un pervers…

-Oh kami-sama! s'exclama Tenten.

-C'est dégueulasse!

-Mais maintenant je suis avec Sasuke!

-C'est génial!

-Alors, maintenant… Tenten!

-Neji et non.

-Génial, il c'est enfin décoincé!

-Viiii… Alors Ino? demanda la brune.

La jeune femme rougit en hésitant à mentir.

-Essaie pas de mentir, Shikamaru me l'as dit en rentrant.

La blonde de Konoha lança un regard noir à la blonde de Suna qui sourit.

-Kiba et… oui

-Quoi!? s'exclamèrent les autres filles à l'exception de Temari.

-Ben quoi? On a 17 ans les filles, vous croyez pas qu'il commence à être temps qu'on en profite?

-Tu es incorrigible…

-Sale perverse! se moqua Sakura.

-Bon, et Hinata alors?

-Les filles vous croyez pas qu'on pourrait changer de sujet? intervint la jeune femme aux macarons.

-Laisse Tenten… il c'est passer quelque chose… en… entre moi et Naruto ce matin… j'ai paniqué et je lui ai dit que c'était sans… raison.

-Il c'est fâché?

La jeune femme timide hocha par l'affirmative.

-Je connais bien Naruto, commença Sakura, laisse-lui quelques jours et tu verras qu'il aura déjà tout oublié!

-Sakura? demanda Ino.

La jeune fleur de cerisier se retourna vers sa meilleure amie, surprise de ne pas c'être fait appelée « Grand front ».

–Hn..?

-Tiens, tu prends les expressions de Sasuke maintenant? se moqua la grande sœur du Kazekage.

La rose lui envoya un coup de coude bien placé mais l'aînée du groupe continua tout de même de se moquer.

-Je te laisse Sasuke…

L'Haruno arqua un sourcil.

-Ben oui… j'ai Kiba maintenant…

Elle sourit et sortit un bandeau de sa poche. C'était le même qu'elle lui avait donné le lendemain de leur rencontre. Sakura le lui avait remis lorsqu'elles étaient devenues rivales pour le cœur du survivant Uchiwa.

La médic-nin regarda, surprise le bandeau que lui tendait à présent sa rivale et se jeta dans ses bras en la serrant en lui en rompre les os.

-Arigato Ino…

La vendeuse sourit et les jeunes femmes décrétèrent l'ouverture d'une bataille cinglante d'oreillers.

**Et voilà et voilou! Un autre chapitre de bouclé! Qui a dit que les couples étaient définitifs? Peut-être que Kiba va se retrouver avec Hinata aussi? on c'est jamais ce qui peut se passer! Non, les couples restent comme vous le pensez, seulement la fic sera plus longue que je l'avais prévue, au moins une vingtaine de chapitres à prévoir. Maybe-chan. je sais que tu me détestes pour faire souffrir Hinata, mais tu verras, tout vas finir par s'arranger, restes juste à le marquer sur papier, mais la scène est bien ancrée dans ma mémoire donc, reviews pwease?**

**Arigato**

**Tenten-chan524**


	7. Chapter 6

**Oy tout le monde!**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Inurame : T'inquiète, ça va s'arranger entre Hinata et Naruto, mais ça prendra du temps.**

**Topie : Contente que l'annonce de mes 20 chapitres te mette de bonne humeur, mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, j'ai fait un mini-résumé des chapitres en cours (Kiba : C'est pas bien ça! Moi : Tais-toi idiot! Est-ce que t'étais mieux toi à l'académie? Kiba : Gloups…) et c'est seulement la première partie qui va en avoir 20 chapitres (19 pour être exact) et même encore là, ça se peut que j'aie d'autres idées entre temps!**

**missjwukaulitz : Oui ça va s'arranger pour notre tite Hina et Naruto!**

**Lovetemashika : Le couple de Tema et Shika est pour bientôt, promis, mais sinon, comme je l'ai dit pour Topie, tu seras contente d'apprendre que ce n'est que la première partie qui va en avoir 20 chapitres (19 pour être exact) et même encore là, ça se peut que j'aie d'autres idées entre temps! (Moi : Vive le copier/coller! Shikamaru : Flemmarde! Moi : Tu crois que je détiens de qui entre vous tous? Shikamaru : …)**

**Milano-chan : J'adore ton enthousiasme, alors pour te faire plaisir, voila la suite!**

**Chapitre 6 : Le carnaval**

Tous nos petits ninjas chéris étaient partis très tôt au carnaval pour s'amuser comme des fous. Ils n'avaient pas eut de missions et ils n'en avaient donc profité pour partir s'amuser, profitant du temps libre qui leur était offert. Ino était fourré avec Kiba, pareil pour Tenten et Sakura et leur petit ami respectif, et Hinata traînait seule dans un coin, oubliée pendant que Temari essayait de la consoler et que Naruto discutait avec Shikamaru dans un coin.

La détentrice du byakugan avait pourtant bien essayé d'arranger les choses avec Naruto, mais ça n'avait rien donné, et il faisait sa petite tombe, et ça, ça l'inquiétait plus que tout. La détestait-il? Elle continua de marcher sans écouter les avertissements continus que lui donnait Temari. Résultat, elle se prit un poteau en pleine figure. Elle tomba inconsciente sur le sol.

Tous les autres adolescents qui avaient entendus la chute d'Hinata se précipitèrent vers elle. Bien qu'inquiet pour la jeune femme, Naruto préféra rester en retrait.

-Hinata! cria Tenten.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas à l'appel et les adolescents durent rester avec elle. En ayant marre, ils finirent par partir faire des manèges, désignant Naruto pour veiller sur elle. Le garçon refusa catégoriquement, mais Neji et Tenten, très protecteur envers la jeune femme depuis que le blond l'avait rejeté surent le convaincre.

-Hn..? fit Hinata en sortant de son petit monde.

-Hinata?

La jeune femme soupira lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'elle était seule en compagnie de Naruto. Bien sûr, comme toutes les filles bien dans leur tête, elle aimait être en compagnie de son prince charmant, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance avec lui et elle se sentait très male à l'aise. Par contre, elle se disait que cette expérience-là l'avait changé et depuis quelques jours, elle avait beaucoup murit et avait prit de l'assurance.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, je sais que tu… t'en fiches complètement!

Même si ça lui avait fait du bien qu'il soit avec elle, il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue, le garçon se fichait maintenant éperdument d'elle.

Le réceptacle de Kyûbi perdit son sourire et déclara d'un ton froid, presqu'inhumain :

-Comme tu veux…

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Serait-il possible qu'elle ne le laisse pas indifférente comme elle le pensait?

Elle plongea ses deux yeux dans les yeux du garçon qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa déprime. Elle le faisait souffrir et il détestait ça. Elle le faisait souffrir en le regardant comme ça, avec ses grands yeux blancs. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et c'était des gestes comme ceux-là qui le mettaient hors de lui.

Le garçon détourna du regard pour ne plus avoir à supporter son regard et rougit de frustration.

-Où sont les autres? demanda la jeune femme pour changer de sujet.

-S'amuser, on est dans un parc d'attraction ici, pas dans un hôpital!

La cousine de Neji baissa la tête et murmura un « gomen » à peine audible.

-Hinata?

La concernée releva péniblement la tête et ne comprit rien de ce qui venait de se passer. Le jeune homme venait d'avancer sa bouche près de la sienne et avait effleuré ses lèvres pour ensuite partir et la laisser en plan.

-Na… Naruto-kun!!!

-…

Hinata laissa tomber et rejoignit le garçon qui restait étrangement stoïque.

-+-

-Sas'ke!!!

Le garçon s'arrêta au dire de son nom et regarda sa copine qui sautillait partout comme un petit lapin. Il l'attrapa et la serra contre lui pour la calmer, mais la jeune fleur de cerisier ne se laissa pas faire et continua de sautiller partout, entraînant son copain avec elle.

Le garçon sourit, attendrit, et demanda à sa petite fleur ce qu'elle voulait.

-Ça!

Le garçon détourna la tête et regarda le stand de toutous. Pour en gagner un, il fallait faire tomber trois cannes vides en métal qui étaient collé après le comptoir. Évidemment, pour laisser une chance au client de gagner, les cannes de métal avaient été très mal collées, mais il fallait tout de même lancer très fort les trois balles pour pouvoir faire décoller les trois cannes.

-Hn…

Ayant appris il y a longtemps à faire la différence entre les « hn… » affirmatifs et les « hn… » négatifs du survivant du massacre Uchiwa, Sakura savait parfaitement que sa réponse était positive. Heureuse, elle se jeta littéralement sur lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Sous l'effet du choc, le garçon tomba sur le gazon, emportant avec lui sa coéquipière.

Remarquant enfin qu'ils avaient perdus Sakura et Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba et Ino revinrent sur leurs pas et découvrirent les deux tourtereaux toujours dans la même position, c'est-à-dire, Sakura par-dessus Sasuke qui s'embrassaient tendrement.

-Hey oh! Faudrait pas penser à nous oubliez non plus! s'exclama Kiba.

Sa petite blonde adorée se retourna vers lui rapidement et lui donna un violent coup de poing sur l'épaule qu'il ne put éviter.

-Aye! Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

-Laisse-les, ils sont mignons comme ça!

-…

-T'es un gentil garçon…

Elle lui tira gentiment la joue et l'embrassa tendrement avant de se retourner pour regarder sa meilleure amie et son copain se relever.

-Alors, on y va, le parc va bientôt fermer… avertit Tenten.

-Non… nous on va au stand là-bas, refusa Sasuke.

-Où ça?

Ce fut Sakura qui répondit la réponse en pointant le magasin de toutou.

-Oh, des toutous!

-C'est trop ridicule… soupira Temari.

-Tu trouves aussi? demanda le contrôleur d'ombre.

Après les exclamations générales des filles, tous se dirigèrent vers le stand. Tous les garçons, sauf Shikamaru, prirent trois balles et commencèrent à lancer.

-Tu joues pas avec les autres? demanda Temari.

-Non, c'est trop galère!

-Je veux une peluche moi!

-Il me semble que tu disais le contraire il y a pas plus tard que une minute et quart?

-Tant pis, je VEUX une peluche!

Le garçon soupira. Elle était vraiment trop bizarre. Rien quand une seule phrase elle pouvait changer deux fois de ton. Elle avait commencé sa phrase rudement et l'avait terminé par des yeux doux.

_« D'accord, mais c'est bien parce que c'est elle qui me le… minute, aucun rapport, je le fais parce que c'est une fille et qu'elle est trop galère… »_

Il paya trois balles et Temari lui sauta au cou –à l'étonnement générale- et lui colla un gros bisou sur la joue.

-Tu peux expliquer… _ça?_ demanda le flemmard.

-C'était rien… je te déteste…

-Ah c'est bien, moi aussi…

Les deux jeunes adultes se tournèrent le dos, mais Temari ressentait un étrange pincement au cœur. Elle n'aurait sut définir qu'est-ce que c'était exactement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ma petite fleur? demanda Sasuke qui venait de remporter au la main le petit jeu au grand étonnement du vendeur de peluche qui croyait que son jeu était quasi-impossible à gagner.

-Le panda!

Sasuke acquiesça et demanda le gros panda. Sur chacune des pattes avait été dessiné été dessiné le signe de Konoha, et il était rose et noir, au grand plaisir de la jeune femme qui le serra fortement contre elle.

-Pourquoi tu l'aimes autant? demanda le détenteur du sharingan.

-C'est simple, le rose, c'est moi, et le noir, c'est toi…

Le jeune homme sourit en voyant sa douce aussi heureuse et la serra contre lui en profitant pleinement du bonheur qu'elle lui offrait.

-Kiba!

-Quoi?

-Ma peluche! exigea Ino en faisant de gros yeux à son actuel petit ami.

-Je suis nul à ces jeu-là moi!

-Réessaies!

-Tu vas bien finir par me ruiner…

Le maître-chien regarda une autre fois la vendeuse de fleurs qui boudait dans son coin, dos à lui et l'attira à lui avant de repayer trois autres balles.

-Oh, mais c'est que tes pourris au tir… se moqua Tenten.

-Pas besoin dans rajouter non plus…

-Mais non, je te taquine, mais tu peux laisser tomber si t'en es incapable tu sais…

-Et te laisser la gagner toi-même, hors de question…

Le garçon repaya pour trois autres balles.

Shikamaru gagne sans problème le jeu et donna la peluche à Temari qui le regarda, reconnaissante. Le toutou qu'il lui tendait était une belette bleue. La peluche était assez grosse pour que l'on puisse y mettre sa tête dessus pour en faire un oreiller.

-Dorénavant, c'est sur ça que je dors…

-Prends pas la peine de me remercier surtout, la coupa le flemmard.

-Pourquoi je te remercierais, tu n'as fait que ton devoir de mec bien éduqué…

-Quoi? C'est toi qui m'as obligé!

-Moi? Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé!

Pendant que les deux adolescents se disputaient, Naruto venait de remporter le jeu et avait demandé un renard blanc qu'il tendit à Sakura, sous le regard noir de Sasuke, et le regard triste d'Hinata. Il s'éloigna ensuite rapidement de sa coéquipière en voyant le regard ombrageux que lui lançait son meilleur ami.

-Calme-toi… intervint Sakura en serrant plus fort les mains du garçon.

-Pourquoi? Il veut juste essayer d'acheter ma copine avec des joujoux…

-Arrête un peu! Tu paranoïdes là, et puis_, elle se rapprocha de son oreille pour murmurer le reste_ si tu réfléchis plus, il me l'a donné pour que je le donne à Hinata.

Elle laissa son copain sur ce pour partir rejoindre la jeune femme au légendaire byakugan et l'entraîner avec elle un peu plus loin sous le regard perplexe des autres.

-+-

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sakura? demanda Hinata.

-T'inquiètes, c'est juste pour te donner la peluche…

-Pourquoi, après tout… Naruto te l'a donné à toi, pas à moi… dit-elle avec un brin de jalousie dans la voix.

-Tu te trompes bien plus que tu ne le crois…

-Pourquoi?

-Naruto ne te l'aurais jamais donné en personne, mais ça crève les yeux qu'il t'aime encore, seulement il ne veut pas l'avouer parce qu'il est persuader que tu ne l'aimes pas…

-Qu… quoi?

-Mais oui… Naruto n'a jamais été du genre a laissé transparaître ce qu'il ressent réellement en dedans de lui. Il est persuadé que tu l'aimes plus et il s'efforce de juste rester ami avec toi.

-Comment… comment en es-tu sûre?

-Il me l'a dit pas plus tard qu'hier à moi et Sasuke pendant notre entraînement quotidien.

-Ma… mais… Qu'est-ce que j'en fais?

Sakura leva désespérément les yeux au ciel espérant que la conversation se termine bientôt. Hinata était-elle désespérée au point d'avoir complètement oublier l'utilisation d'une peluche?

-Gardes-la c'est tout.

Elle lui donna rapidement le renard blanc et partit en courant rejoindre les autres. Ino exhibait fièrement son chien brun que Kiba lui avait -finalement- gagné après trois essais tout en le félicitant de tendres baisers et Tenten était assis sur Neji qui c'était assis sur un banc après avoir gagné un gros nounours blanc à sa dulcinée.

Ils partirent donc rapidement du parc qui annonçait sa fermeture sous le regard froid que Naruto jetait sur Sakura après avoir vu Hinata avec le renard blanc.

**Alors alors, voila le sixième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus! Sinon, je ne garantis pas que je posterai des chapitres durant le mois d'avril, parce que je rentre dans un gros roch à l'école alors…**

**Mais sinon, reviews pwease?**

**Arigato**

**Tenten-chan524**


	8. Chapter 7

**Kakou tout le monde! Bon alors voila un autre super chapitre (Kiba : Modestie… Moi : Tu veux bien arrêter de me voler la vedette? Kiba : C'est drôle de te faire fâchée comme ça… Moi : T'inquiètes, ton tour viendra et tu devras souffrir… nyar nyark!), non mais sérieusement, je ne l'Aime pas beaucoup celui-là, mais vous me donnerez votre avis à la fin d'accord? Alors je voudrais remercier missjwukaulitz, lovetemashika, Méo, Inurame, Topie, milano-chan, angie, leyya (t'inquiètes, on va le voir plus souvent Kakashi-chou, il va devenir un personnage secondaire au lieu de tertiaire, donc, on va le voir bientôt!:D) et surtout la fonction d'enregistrement automatique de P4 (c'est mon ordinateur, mais je dis ça parce que sérieusement, vous n'aurez jamais eut ce chapitre-là avant 2 heures, parce qu'il a redémarrer tout seul 2 fois)! Alors voila et à tout à l'heure!**

**7. Une petite promenade pour tout changer**

_2 jours plus tard _

Ino se leva très tôt ce matin-là, elle devait sortir voir Kiba qui rentrait de mission vers midi. Elle était toute excitée à l'idée de revoir son prince charmant. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux jours, certes c'était très court comme délais, mais elle avait tout de même très hâte de le revoir et de sentir son odeur. Elle c'était tellement ennuyée qu'elle avait même hâte de revoir Akamaru! Elle descendit rapidement en bas en sautillant silencieusement, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son père et trouva un petit mot qui avait été laissé sur la table basse. Elle le prit et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture quasi-illisible de son père. Elle prit un certain temps à essayer de le décoder, mais réussit finalement. Le mot disait :

_« Chère Ino…_

_Je suis partie très tôt en mission de rang B, donc, si tout se passe comme prévu, je devrai être rentré dans une dizaine de jours._

_Prends soin de toi_

_Ton père qui t'aime fort_

_Inoshi »_

Ino soupira bruyamment et s'affaissa sur une chaise. Heureusement que Kiba rentrait de mission aujourd'hui, sinon, qu'aurait-elle fait durant tout ce temps? Bien sûr, elle aurait put vois Sakura ou encore Tenten, mais elles étaient constamment avec leur petit ami. La jeune femme blonde décida d'aller voir Shikamaru et Temari cet après-midi. Elle se leva rapidement et prépara son petit-déjeûner.

-+-

Ino se dirigea vers chez Shikamaru en courant tout en pleurant. Elle entra directement dans l'appartement sans prendre la peine de cogner. Elle se dirigea ensuite rapidement vers la chambre du garçon, mais la mère de celui-ci l'intercepta avant qu'elle ne put s'y rendre.

-Ino? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

-Rien… c'est juste une chicane avec mon petit ami…

-Tu es bien sûre que tout vas bien, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu rentres comme ça ici…

-Oui, oui, la rassura la télépathe en hochant rapidement de la tête, où est Shikamaru?

-Aucune idée, il est partit très tôt avec sa petite amie ce matin, il doit probablement l'initier au flemmardage ou un truc de ce genres…

-Bien… merci Mme Nara… Bonne journée!

-Toi aussi Ino…

La jeune femme blonde sortit rapidement de la maison et se dirigea rapidement vers le parc tout en pensant. _« Petit amie… je crois bien que s'il l'aurait entendu lui-même, sa mère n'aurait pas fait long feu… non, encore pire avec Temari… »_. Elle arriva rapidement au parc où elle trouva d'ailleurs Shikamaru et Temari. Le garçon regardait tranquillement les nuages pendant que la blonde pétait un câble parce que ça manquait terriblement d'action.

-Tema… soupira Shikamaru en la retenant de ne pas tout faire exploser d'un seul coup avec son éventail géant.

-Lâche-moi, il faut que je bouge!

La jeune femme de Suna était pour envoyé une rafale de vent au garçon, mais Ino décida de s'interposer avant pour éviter un meurtre.

-Ino? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Temari en se calmant doucement.

-Je… je…

-Ne me dis pas que tu as encore eut une dispute avec Kiba? ironisa le contrôleur d'ombre en se rendant près de sa meilleure amie tout en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Temari, qui, il en était sûr, devait lancé des éclairs rien qu'avec ses yeux.

-Ça se prétend être un génie et c'est même pas capable de faire preuve d'un minimum de délicatesse…

-Tu crois peut-être être mieux toi, t'es même pas capable de rester cinq minutes tranquilles sans au moins avoir trucider un pauvre lapin…

-Il avait qu'à pas fourrer son nez LÀ! riposta durement Temari.

Ino rapidement l'endroit que Temari désignait (pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, je crois que vous avez compris, ne?) et se tut.

-Fille galère… continua Shikamaru en se prenant la tête.

Temari le regarda durement et se mit à lui courir après. Shikamaru, quant à lui, prit ses jambes à son coup et courut le plus vite qu'il put. Il aurait très bien put utiliser sa technique pour contrôler les ombres, mais s'il la manquait, il était mal, très mal. Ino, elle décida de les suivre tant bien que mal, trop épuisée pour courir aussi vite que les deux autres.

La blonde de Konoha s'arrêta finalement près d'un poteau en remarquant l'annonce d'un bal qui arrivait très bientôt. Elle resta là un moment avant de décider de rejoindre les autres, mais ceux-ci arrivaient, Temari ayant laissée Shikamaru tranquille après lui avoir donné une dizaine de bons petits coups sur le torse.

-On pourrait y aller non? demanda Ino.

-Un bal? Ça pourrait être chouette! concéda Temari, mais avec qui?

-Ben, Kiba avec moi, Naruto avec Hinata, s'ils se réconcilient, Sakura avec Sasuke, Tenten avec Neji, et… Shikamaru et toi…

-Quoi!? Jamais…

Ino décida qu'il était préférable de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Temari se lança à sa poursuite, et Shikamaru, égal à lui-même, les regarda se courir après d'un air las. Les deux blondes revinrent finalement quelques temps plus tard, et remarquèrent rapidement que Shikamaru avaient les deux mains sur la tête qui pointaient vers l'extérieur.

-Arrêtes de faire le pitre flemmard… conseilla Temari…

Ino, ayant tout compris, regarda par terre et conseilla à sa coéquipière de se taire, chose qu'elle n'accepta pas très facilement. La genin de Konoha suivit ensuite l'ombre qui s'étendait par terre et vit finalement le corps d'Inoshi et de Shikato, près de la mort, les deux jeunes adultes gisant dans leur sang, leur propre sang. Shikato relâcha la technique de possession des ombres en voyant Ino et lui adressa un pâle sourire. Shikamaru les rejoint rapidement.

-Papa! s'écrièrent Ino et Shikamaru en même temps.

Les deux adultes tenaient bons pour garder les yeux éveillées mais ne purent les garder ouverts plus longtemps. Doucement, ils les fermèrent et les adolescents s'empressèrent de reconduire les adultes à l'hôpital.

-+-

Temari regarda une autre fois les corps blême de Shikato et Inoshi. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'ils se réveillent rapidement. Elles ne les connaissaient pas, mais des morts, ce n'était jamais plaisant. Elle regardant une nouvelle fois Shikamaru qui avait la tête posé sur ses genoux et qui dormait tranquillement. Il avait refusé que l'on appelle sa mère. Cela ne servait à rien de l'inquiéter tant et aussi longtemps qu'il n'était pas sûr de l'état de l'aîné contrôleur d'ombre. Temari caressa longuement les cheveux de Shikamaru et enleva brusquement sa main en se rendant compte de son geste environ cinq minutes plus tard. Elle ne pouvait pas tombée amoureuse, c'était théoriquement impossible! Elle avait vu pleins de beaux garçons dans sa vie, tous plus attirants les uns que les autres et elle n'avait jamais eut aucune attirance… alors pourquoi s'attardait-elle sur le plus paresseux du groupe? Peut-être parce que c'était celui qui était le plus en contraste avec son caractère? La blonde porta ensuite son regard sur Ino qui dormait elle aussi, non loin d'elle, tenant fortement la main d'Inoshi dans la sienne.

Soudainement, la blonde de Suna perçut du mouvement dans le lit de Shikato et le vit bientôt ouvrir les yeux. Il lui adressa un sourire plein de reconnaissance. Temari entreprit ensuite de réveiller doucement le fils du réveillé. Le garçon sortit doucement de sa rêverie et se releva brutalement en remarquant qu'il avait la tête posée sur les genoux de la jeune femme blonde. Il rougit violemment et se retourna vers le lit de son père. Celui-ci lui adressait un sourire innocent.

-Bonjour mon fils! le salua Shikato.

-Bonsoir père…

-On est le soir?

-Oui père… Est-ce que le médecin est venu pendant que je dormais? demanda Shikamaru à Temari.

-Oui, il a dit que ton père allait s'en remettre qu'il n'avait rien de grave mais qu'il devrait avoir une médic-nin avec lui 24h sur 24, pendant 10 jours je crois, et qu'il pourrait sortir aujourd'hui s'il le voulait.

-Alors, pourquoi ne pas sortir immédiatement dans ce cas là? demanda l'aîné du groupe.

Le médecin entra alors affolé dans la chambre d'hôpital. Il regarda partout et remarqua la fréquence cardiaque du père d'Ino. Il eut un air dépité durant quelques instants et réveilla la jeune femme qui dormait profondément. Il lui annonça brutalement la mort de son père. La jeune femme pleura longuement et le médecin trouva bon de ne pas rester un peu plus longtemps avec elle. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas fait grand chose! Shikamaru s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et la prit dans ses bras en la berçant doucement. Temari vint les rejoindre quelques temps après et les trois amis restèrent coller comme ça un bon moment. Shikato lui, eut comme un léger malaise à s'imaginer ne plus vivre sans son meilleur ami. Il devenait nostalgique. Il regarda Temari et Shikamaru et tous les trois ils partirent rapidement. Avant de partir, Shikamaru prit bon de dire à Ino :

-Ne fait pas de bêtises d'accord?

Tellement atterrée, la jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre par n'importe quoi. Normalement elle aurait criée, mais elle n'était présentement pas en état de le faire.

Les deux garçons et la jeune femme partirent ensuite non sans avoir prit la peine de dire au revoir à la nouvelle orpheline. Après avoir quitté, le jeune médecin qui avait annoncé le décès d'Inoshi rentra dans la pièce, honteux et…

**Ta-ta-ta! Qu'est-ce qui va se passer avec le petit médecin? Personnellement je l'aime pas beaucoup, mais vous allez le savoir assez vite. Je sais que c'est pas assez décrit la façon dont réagit Ino quant elle apprends la mort de son père, mais j'Avais pas d'inspiration fèque ça a donner ça…**

**Arigato**

**Kissou**

**Tenten-chan524**


	9. Chapter 8

**Donc, voilà, je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre-là, mais on peut comme dire qu'il vient conclure l'introduction de la première partie donc… mais sinon, je sais qu'il a été long à poster, mais je manquais d'inspiration sur le moment, mais j'ai des chapitres d'écrit à l'avance, donc pour le reste, ça devrait aller relativement rapide. Donc un 'ros merci à angélique, kashita, leyya, Inurame, lovetemashika et ****misjwukaulitz.**

**Chapitre 8 : Amants d'une nuit **

Ino regarda durement le médecin qui venait d'entrer et le gifla de toutes ses forces pour lui avoir annoncé aussi durement la nouvelle du décès de son père.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je ne veux pas le savoir non! avait-elle hurlé avec la force du désespoir. Maintenant excusez-moi mais je dois partir.

Elle le poussa brutalement le jeune médecin la colla brusquement à lui et l'embrassa passionnément sur le cou, faisant lâcher à la malheureuse jeune femme un cri de surprise. Elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle put, mais rien à y faire, le médecin ne lâchait pas sa prise. Il se sépara un instant de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille, avec un léger sourire pervers :

-J'ai toujours aimé les femmes de caractère…

Ino frissonna malgré son chandail à manches longues. Le frisson qu'elle venait d'avoir ne ressemblait pas du tout aux frissons agréables qu'elle avait généralement sous le caresses habiles de son amant mais plutôt comme des frissons de dégoût. Elle se mit à pleurer et se débattit de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir sortir. Elle réussit à se défaire de l'emprise du médecin qui souriait toujours comme un sal pervers et la jeune femme essaya d'ouvrir, en vain, la porte restait fermé. Elle paniqua un bref instant mais ne le laissa pas paraître.

-L'électronique de nos jours, c'est bien pratique… déclara le jeune homme brun en s'approchant.

La jeune femme éclata littéralement en sanglot et n'eut d'autres choix que d'attendre que ce mauvais moment-là se termine enfin ou n'arrive jamais, espérant que Kiba viendrait la sauver…

-+-

Sakura roula une dernière fois sur le gazon vert du grand terrain des Uchiwa et respira pleinement l'odeur d'un bébé sapin planté près d'elle. Elle adorait depuis toute jeune l'odeur des sapins. Non… c'était faux. Elle en était venue à en adorer l'odeur lorsqu'elle c'était déclarée pour la première fois amoureuse du plus beau étudiant de l'académie de Ninjas de Konoha, son petit ami actuel, Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle repensa une dernière fois aux moments où elle passait son temps à idolâtrer le beau brun et qu'elle frappait sans cesse Naruto qui faisait tout pour se faire remarquer rien qu'un minimum. Elle sourit et ferma les yeux et resta comme cela jusqu'à ce que deux bras vinrent la serrer fort et que deux mains intruses commencèrent à la chatouiller. La jeune femme poussa un cri de surprise et se retourna pour faire face au garçon de ses pensées, le propriétaire de la maison. Le garçon l'embrassa tendrement avant de recommencer à la chatouiller, lui arrachant de grands sourires et des éclats de rires cristallins qui sonnaient magnifiquement bien aux oreilles du shinobi qui continua jusqu'à ce que Sakura se levât et commença à courir pour se sauver de lui. Il se releva donc rapidement et se mit à lui courir après mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il reçut un pissenlit dans la bouche. Il le recracha donc automatiquement en s'essuyant la bouche.

-Oh pardon mon cœur… s'excusa la rose en riant, pas du tout crédible.

-Pas grave…

Il s'approcha de la jeune fleur et l'embrassa passionnément, la prenant au piège. Celle-ci se dégagea rapidement de lui en riant.

-Pourquoi tu ries? se vexa le garçon.

-Tu goûtes le pissenlit!

Le garçon se tourna dos à elle et la jeune femme s'approcha de lui pour le ré-embrasser.

-Je m'excuse… déclara-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou. Et puis dans le fond, c'est pas si pire que ça les pissenlits.

Le garçon continua de faire mine de bouder, puis se retourna rapidement et la prit par la taille pour la jeter directement dans la piscine creusée qu'il venait de faire l'acquisition peu de temps avant.

-+-

Ino regarda une dernière fois le médecin qui lui souriait, mine de rien et elle lui flanqua un violent coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe. Il avait ce qu'il voulait d'elle, maintenant c'était à son tour de s'amuser un peu. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir brutalement puis un bruit de vitre par terre. Elle se retourna rapidement et put voit le jeune homme pour qui elle serait prête à donner sa vie n'importe quand sur le seuil de l'entré, un air profondément troublé sur la figure, un vase aves fleurs par terre, cassés. Elle se releva rapidement pour le suivre, mais Tsucono, le jeune médecin, intercepta rapidement sa main et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais chérie? Tu ne restes pas avec moi?

Il sourit méchamment, et lança un regard de gagnant à Kiba qui lui jeta un regard meurtrier avant de disparaître.

Ino attrapa rapidement une couverture sur un lit de patient vide et se l'enroula autour de la taille. Elle partit ensuite à la suite de son amant, courant après lui pour le rattraper.

-Kiba!

Elle continua de courir le plus qu'elle put et attrapa finalement sa main. Le garçon se retourna brutalement et la regarda avec un regard tout aussi meurtrier que celui qu'il avait lancé à Tsucono.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux!? Tu trouves pas que tu en as assez fait comme ça!? Je croyais que tu m'aimais moi… Que je suis con!

-Non… Kiba… je t'aime, et je le dis sérieusement… je t'en pris, écoutes-moi par pitié… je n'ai pas voulu couché avec lui… je te le jure, il faut que tu me crois…

-Mais je te crois… Peut-être que c'est avec moi que tu n'as jamais voulut couchée… Je croyais que tout pourrais s'arranger pour moi avec pour seule présence ta main dans la mienne, mais je me suis bien trompé!

-Kiba je…

-Non, laisse tomber… Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, je te déteste!

Ino s'agenouilla par terre et lui prit un pied alors qu'il allait partir. Elle se remit à pleurer, croyant que ce simple geste pourrait le faire rester près d'elle.

-S'il-te-plaît, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas… Je… t'aime… hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Le jeune homme la regarda et hocha négativement de la tête.

-Tu ne vaux même pas mieux que le mec qui a violé Sakura… Tu me fais pitié…

Il secoua sa cheville pour qu'Ino le lâche et partit rapidement à la course, ne voulant pas que la jeune femme blonde qui lui avait brisé le cœur ne le suive.

-+-

Sakura se serra un peu plus contre Sasuke, recherchant la chaleur. Quelques secondes après que Sasuke ne l'aie lancé dans l'eau, Sakura c'était mise à grelotter et à lui en vouloir. Mais le garçon avait bien vite été pardonné en essayant de la réchauffer du mieux qu'il pouvait. À la mi-mai, il ne faisait pas tout à fait assez chaud pour les baignades. Donc, tous les deux étaient emmitouflés dans des serviettes sur le patio en bois et étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre en grelotant.

-Sakura?

-Oui?

-Il faut que je te dise… je sais que tu voulais absolument venir au bal costumé avec moi mais… voilà, je ne peux pas venir…

-Quoi!?

-Je…

-Mais tu m'avais promis…

-Je sais bien mais…

-Tu me répétais constamment que tu viendrais avec moi! Tu t'en faisais même une joie!

-Sakura! D'après toi, c'est pourquoi que je fais des missions? Crois-tu que c'est pour pouvoir m'acheter une nouvelle radio? Non, parce que moi je pense déjà à ma vie plus tard, probablement avec toi, alors arrête de chialer s'il-te-plaît!

La jeune fleur de cerisier baissa la tête, un peu honteuse d'elle-même. Elle posa sa main sur les cheveux trempés de l'Uchiwa qui dégagea brusquement la main de sa douce.

-Désolé… j'ai besoin de réfléchir…

-D'accord…

L'élève de Tsunade se leva sans même un regard de plus pour son coéquipier et partit vers chez elle, les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être sotte parfois!

**Alors, alors, moi comme je vous l'ai dit, n'ai pas vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre-là car il ne parle que de disputes de couples. Aussi, petit p.s comme ça, je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez, mais Tsucono est l'homme qui avait violé Sakura pour qu'elle puisse obtenir le flacon qui lui permettrait de guérir son prince charmant.**

**Donc sinon voilà, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver la semaine prochaine.**

**Kiss**

**Tenten-chan524**


	10. Chapter 9

**Coucou tout le petit monde qui lit ma fic! Alors voilà, étant donné que je vous ai beaucoup fait patienté durant ****le mois d'avril, j'ai décidé de vous postez un chapitre de plus, alors voilà! Aussi, un gros merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews (je les nommerais bien, mais j'ai trop la flemme, désolé…)! Alors, bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 9 : ****Bal masqué**

_5 jours plus tard_

Sakura était toute seule dans sa maison. Elle regarda nostalgiquement la robe rouge qu'elle c'était acheté à l'occasion du bal masqué qui avait lieu ce soir même pour ensuite s'asseoir lourdement sur son lit double. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et sentit son cœur se gonfler lorsqu'elle aperçut le gros nounours que Sasuke lui avait gagné au la main lorsqu'ils étaient tous allés au carnaval. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra tout contre elle avant de s'endormir, pensant très fort à son petit ami, parti en mission peu de temps avant. Lorsqu'il rentrerait, il faudrait qu'elle s'excuse auprès de lui pour son comportement d'il y a quelques jours.

-+-

Ino, Hinata et Temari s'assirent lourdement sur un banc et attendirent que des garçons viennent les rencontrer. Temari avait dut recourir à la force pour les faire venir, toutes deux insultées à l'idée de danser avec une autre personne que les garçons qu'elles aimaient.

Temari portait une magnifique robe jaune à paillette qui scintillait de mille feux sous les spots de lumière. La robe se terminait tout juste en haut de la poitrine de la jeune fille mais continuait pour se rattacher en arrière du cou. La grande sœur du Kazekage portait un masque de couleur bleu ciel et parsemé de nombreux nuages sur le dessus. Étant donné que c'était un bal masqué, Tsunade avait distribué dans la plus grande discrétion des masques à tout le monde.

Hinata elle, avait une jolie robe bleue marine du genre plutôt médiéval. Sa robe était plutôt décolté, mais un joli corset bleu ciel empêchait de laisser trop paraître sa poitrine. Elle portait un joli masque de renard. En voyant le masque, Hinata avait tout de suite soupiré en pensant à son prince charmant qui ne voulait plus lui parler, à son grand malheur.

Ino elle, portait une jolie robe très courte de couleur bleue pâle, exactement de la même couleur qu'était ces yeux. Elle avait un magnifique masque de chat blanc neige qui lui recouvrait le visage, mais elle avait dessinée de multiples larmes sur le dessus pour que Kiba puisse la reconnaître facilement et qu'il se doute de la peine qu'elle vivait loin de lui. Effectivement, Ino avait un peu triché en demandant à la Godaime de lui arranger un coup en lui montrant le masque qu'elle allait porter à la fête. Elle avait ensuite dit à son amant qu'elle serait son masque, mais elle doutait sincèrement qu'il ne l'ait écouté.

-Alors, vous vous souvenez de ce que l'on a dit n'est-ce-pas? demanda Ino.

-Oui… il ne faut surtout pas être nous-même…

-Mais… pourquoi? demanda à son tour Hinata.

-Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne faudrait pas que l'on tombe sur quelqu'un que l'on connaît déjà. Comme par exemple toi, si Naruto voudrait danser avec toi, il le ferait probablement plus si tu changerais de comportement…

Hinata se sentit un peu choquée par ce que venait d'expliquer la blonde de Suna mais n'en laissa rien paraître et elle accepta les dires de l'aînée du groupe même si elle était tout à fait contre.

Quelques minutes plus tard dans la soirée, Temari se fit invitée à danser par un jeune homme en costard noir qui portait un masque de chien brun. La jeune blonde accepta avec bonheur la proposition du danseur et partie sur la piste de danse. Peu de temps après, ce fut le tour d'Ino d'être invitée à danser par un jeune homme portant un masque de lapin blanc comme la neige. Tout ce que la jeune femme espérait c'est que ce fut Kiba derrière le masque et donc accepta avec grand plaisir.

Trouvant le temps long et se sentant un peu délaissée et blessée, Hinata se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers le bol de punch à fruit. Elle prit la cuillère pour s'en verser dans un verre, mais loupa le verre en plastique et s'en versa un peu partout sur sa robe bleue. Tout le monde se mit à ricaner tout autour d'elle pendant que la jeune femme Hyûga essayait de prendre des essuie-tout pour essuyer sa robe. Malheureusement pour elle, il y avait aussi du punch par terre et elle glissa malencontreusement sur le liquide rouge.

-+-

L'inconnu fit tourner une dernière fois la jeune femme qu'il avait devant lui avant de se coller davantage à elle pour ensuite se décoller tout aussi rapidement, laissant échapper un soupir de frustration de la part de Temari.

-Je te plais? susurra le jeune homme à l'oreille de la jeune femme du désert.

Temari frissonna légèrement en hochant légèrement la tête, frustrée. Elle se colla davantage à l'inconnu et demanda :

-Quel est ton nom?

-Chut… C'est un bal masqué ce soir, tu ne dois rien savoir…

Temari soupira longuement de frustration avant de demander :

-Et si l'on danse jusqu'à minuit, est-ce que je pourrai voir ton visage?

Le garçon sourit, amusé derrière son masque et répondit calmement :

-J'aurais envie de te dire non juste pour te faire enragée, mais c'est toi qui a raison…

Temari sourit et déclara :

-Je sais, c'est moi la meilleure!

Puis ils recommencèrent à tourner tous les deux, emporter par la danse.

-+-

Kiba regarda à gauche et à droite pour essayer de trouver un masque de chat couleur blanc neige avec des larmes sur le dessus. À son grand malheur, il le trouva finalement et remarqua que la jeune femme de son cœur dansait avec un autre. Le garçon sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et eut une soudaine pensée meurtrière, mais il retint, de peine et de misère, ses pulsions et se contenta de penser à autre chose. Shikamaru réussirait-il le deuxième défi qui lui avait été lancé cet après-midi? Car oui, il y avait eut un suivi du jeu peu avant que Sasuke ne parte en mission avec Neji et Tenten, ce qui avait provoqué assez de chicanes comme par exemple, Shikamaru et Kiba pour Ino, Naruto et Neji pour Hinata, Naruto et Sasuke pour Sakura… Bref, ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que, parce que Shikamaru n'avait pas réussi son premier pari, il devrait coucher avec Temari avant la fin de la soirée. Kiba eut un sourire amusé derrière son masque et continua de discuter avec Naruto jusqu'à ce que celui-ci décidât de partir.

-+-

Un jeune homme s'approcha d'Hinata qui pataugeait toujours pitoyablement dans l'eau sous la moquerie des autres.

-Tu as besoin d'aide peut-être? demanda l'inconnu en lui tendant la main.

-Pourquoi accepterai-je votre aide d'abord? demanda-t-elle agressivement en tassant violemment la main du jeune homme d'un rapide revers de main.

Hinata se demanda un cours instant comment elle avait put être aussi agressive mais ne put jamais se répondre à elle-même car l'inconnu avait reprit la parole et remit sa main devant elle, lui montrant ainsi qu'il tenait à l'aider :

-T'inquiètes, tu peux me faire confiance!

L'Hyûga regarda pensivement la main de l'inconnu avant de déclarer :

-Tant qu'à me faire niaiser…

Puis elle accepta la main du garçon.

-+-

-Alors, c'était simple non?

Sasuke regarda dédaigneusement les corps des multiples cadavres qui jonchaient le sol de Konoha.

-Plusieurs se sont enfuis, il faudra rapidement faire un rapport à Tsunade, ils sont très puissant et plus que l'on ne le croit, expliqua Neji.

-Oui…

-Mais pas ce soir, c'est le bal, la Godaime doit être en train de se saouler dans le bar du coin avec Jiraya.

-Le bal!? demanda Sasuke, alerte.

-Oui, c'était ce soir…

-Merde…

Le jeune homme détala comme une flèche vers le village secret de Konoha avant de se retourner brusquement et de se retourner pour demander quelque chose, mais Neji le coupa court en disant :

-Vas-y, ne t'inquiète pas, on va tout compléter.

Sasuke lui fit un sourire compatissant puis repartit vers son village natal.

-Il a vraiment changé…

-Oui, concéda Tenten, ça doit être à cause de Sakura…

-Tu as probablement raison…

Il l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe gauche en baissant gentiment sa manche de chandail pour ensuite déposer doucement ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme qui lâcha un soupir de frustration.

-Je… S'il-te-plaît Neji, il nous… reste des trucs à f… faire.

-S'il-te-plaît, laisse-toi faire… susurra doucement le garçon à l'oreille de son aimée.

La jeune femme frissonna légèrement avant de se dégager brutalement, au prix d'un grand effort pour commencer sa dure tâche pour brûler les cadavres.

-+-

Sasuke arriva rapidement dans la demeure de l'Haruno mais remarqua qu'elle n'était pas là. Il la chercha un peu partout mais ne la trouva nulle part. Il commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement puis décida qu'il était préférable de rentrer chez lui ce soir. Peut-être Sakura était-elle partie danser avec les autres? Il n'en savait que trop rien.

Bref, il arriva rapidement chez lui et alluma rapidement la lumière en rentrant tout en baillant fortement de fatigue. Ses yeux regardèrent un peu curieusement les alentours. Quelque chose avait changé, mais quoi? Il eut sa réponse lorsqu'il entendit un petit cri aigu et tourna la tête vers l'arrière pour voir celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, dans un état de demi-sommeil agité. L'Uchiwa sourit, attendri par la petite scène puis ferma la lumière pour ensuite aller près de Sakura et de s'endormir près d'elle.

-+-

Hinata ressortit quelques minutes plus tard de la salle de bain et constata que l'homme au masque d'oiseau était toujours là, adossé sur un mur.

-Vous m'avez attendu? demanda Hinata en ressortant des toilettes.

-S'il-te-plaît, tutoies-moi, et oui je t'ai attendu, les autres filles de la salle sont déjà toutes prises.

-Qu… quoi! Alors je suis un bouche-trou comme ça? demanda furieusement la jeune femme.

-Non… non! déclara rapidement l'inconnu, sentant qu'elle était pour partir. Désolé, je m'y prends mal… c'est que… je…

Hinata eut un sourire malicieux derrière son masque et demanda :

-C'est que..?

-Rien… Tu veux bien te balader dehors avec moi?

-D'accord…

Ils partirent ensuite dehors, se content toutes sortes d'histoires plus farfelues l'une que l'autre.

-+-

Il était plus de minuit lorsque Temari arrêta de danser avec son coéquipier de danse. Elle lui prit rapidement la main et l'emmena dans une chambre de l'établissement.

-Maintenant, tu dois me montrer qui tu es! ordonna la blonde.

-Tu es directe…

-Oui…

-Je te dévoile mon visage qu'à une seule condition, que tu me montres le tien avant…

-D'accord.

La jeune femme porta rapidement sa main à son visage et dévoila son visage à l'inconnu. Ses cheveux avaient été détachés pour l'occasion et le garçon en eut le souffle coupé tellement il la trouvait joli et aussi pour une autre raison… Il la connaissait parfaitement bien cette fille-là. Comment avait-il put tomber aussi bas que de danser avec elle toute la soirée. Et en plus, le comble des combles, il avait adoré ça!

-Maintenant à toi!

L'inconnu eut un sourire embarrassé derrière son masque et enleva très lentement son masque, prenant un certain plaisir à la faire languir.

-QUOI!? SHIKAMARU NARA, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES ICI!?

Le shinobi de l'ombre se sentit rapetissé petit à petit au fur et à mesure que Temari prononçait une lettre. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé être à Oto no Kuni à ce moment-là.

-On dirait bien que c'est moi… déclara calmement le génie en appuyant chacun de ses mots.

-NON!

-Si!

-Non!

-Oui!

-Je te déteste!

-Ah ben tiens, moi aussi!

Temari lui tourna brutalement le dos et bouda. Mais ce moment-là ne dura pas longtemps car, Shikamaru l'avait tourné vers lui et l'avait embrassé passionnément avant de l'attirer rapidement vers le lit de la pièce.

-+-

Sakura ouvrit faiblement les yeux et battit lentement des paupières. Puis elle se tourna et vit Sasuke, assoupi près de lui, avec un sourire de bienheureux estampé sur le visage. La rose poussa un cri de surprise puis fondit en pleurs dans les bras du garçon qui venait à peine de se réveiller et qui ne comprenait plus rien. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a trésor? s'enquit le brun.

-Je… je suis désolé… je ne veux plus jamais que l'on se dispute…

Il passa lentement une main dans ses cheveux entremêlés avant de dire doucement :

-Moi non plus mon amour…

Puis il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de se rendormir près d'elle tranquillement, la serrant fortement dans ses bras.

-+-

Tenten et Neji rentrèrent très tard dans la soirée à la demeure Hyûga. Il n'y avait personne dans la maison, Hanabi et Hinata probablement parties à la fête. La jeune femme s'approcha lentement de son copain enfin de le sentir avec son nez.

-Peuh… tu empestes… tu devrais aller prendre une douche…

-…Comme tu veux… mais tu sais que je pourrais aussi te retourner le commentaire.

La brune le frappa durement à l'épaule.

-T'es méchant!

Elle le bouda un instant. Neji s'approcha de sa coéquipière et l'embrassa doucement sur la tête avant de demander :

-Tu me pardonnes?

-Nan!

-…

-À une seule condition d'abord.

Neji sourit pour lui-même. Ces silences marchaient toujours avec elle dans des temps comme-ça.

-Laquelle?

-Viens prendre une douche avec moi…

Il y eut un long silence dans la demeure avant que Neji ne vienne le gâcher en demandant :

-Tu es sûre?

-Absolument… je me sens en confiance…

La garçon eut un sourire malicieux avant de la prendre dans ces bras pour l'emmener au deuxième étage sous les cris de surprise de la jeune lanceuse d'armes.

-+-

Hinata avançait toujours avec le jeune homme dans les rues. Ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient, mais ce n'était pas grave. En ce moment présent, ils étaient entrain de s'obstiner sur « Qui est le plus fort? » en se moquant l'un de l'autre.

-Je te parie que je peux te battre n'importe quand à la course… annonça le garçon au masque d'oiseau.

-Jamais… Le renard mange l'oiseau, alors c'est moi la meilleure… Roarwww…

Elle fit le signe d'un tigre avec sa main avant de commencer à courir, très vite suivi par le garçon.

-Tu triches!

-Bah… tu n'as jamais dit qu'il fallait commencer quand tu le dirais!

-Pfff… n'import…

Le jeune homme planta sur une roche et s'affala de tout son long par terre. Hinata, se demandant se qui se passait, retourna sur ses pas et trouva l'inconnu couché par terre. Elle lui tendit donc sa main, que le garçon accepta avec plaisir, mais alors qu'il allait se relever c'était enfarger dans sur une autre roche, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber l'Hyûga à califourchon par-dessus lui.

-On dirait que tu n'as pas beaucoup de chances avec les roches, ria Hinata.

Le jeune homme ne l'écoutait plus, son esprit était complètement ailleurs. Tranquillement, son visage s'approchait de celui de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent.

Eh oui, Tsunade avait tout planifié, il y avait eut des fentes juste pour que les baisers soient possibles tout en gardant l'anonymat le plus complets des amoureux.

Hinata se sentit agréablement bien dans les bras du garçon. Elle se concentra un peu plus sur le goût qu'avaient ses lèvres. Les pêches… les pêches! La jeune femme paniqua un instant, un seul nom lui venait en tête _« Naruto… »_.

**Alors voilà, ce chapitre-là je l'adore, ça avance beaucoup les couples, même si Kiba et Ino souffrent encore, mais bon, ça va bientôt s'arranger (Kiba : Ouais… si tu dis que 5 chapitres c'est court… Moi : Ta gueule Kiba! Kiba :…). Tout cas, Kakashi rentre dans le prochain chapitre, promis, et le prochain risque d'arriver dans 2 semaines.**

**Arigato**

**Kiss**

**Tenten-chan524**


	11. Chapter 10

**Kikou kikou tout le petit monde qui lit ma fic! Alors, comme d'habitude, les reviews me font super plaisir alors un gros plaisir à vous, chers reviewers, vos reviews sont toujours un réels plaisir et me donnent le goût de continuer à écrire. Alors désolé pour le retard et voilà la suite :**

**Chapitre 10 : Une mission toute simple :**

Temari se réveilla avec un sacré mal de tête le lendemain. Probablement avait-elle trop bu? Insatisfaite de ne pas avoir toute la place dans le lit qu'elle avait, elle se retourna et poussa un cri de surprise en voyant Shikamaru près d'elle, peut-être un peu trop même, et l'envoya valser par terre en le poussant brusquement. Le Nara, visiblement dérangé, se réveilla et arqua les sourcils, agacé avant de lever le regard vers la blonde de Suna qui venait de se relever du lit, une serviette cachant sa nudité au jeune adulte,

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon Baka!? demanda-t-elle en brandissant un vase à deux doigts de sa figure qui manquait à tout moment de lui exploser à la figure.

-_Ton_ lit?

-Ne joue surtout pas avec les mots avec moi Shikamaru Nara, tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire par là!

-Pfff… laisse tomber… moi je vais prendre ma douche…

-NARA! tonna-t-elle.

Le garçon ne l'écouta nullement et pénétra dans la salle de bain, prenant bien soin de verrouiller la porte. Découragée, Temari se laissa tomber sur le lit d'eau qui gigota sous son poids et une idée germa sa tête. Elle eut un sourire sadique, et prit son éventail pour obtenir justice. Elle effectua ensuite un Fuiton sur la porte qui ne put résister plus longtemps contre l'attaque et céda sous le vent, allant s'écraser contre un mur, qui heureusement pour Shikamaru, la douche n'était pas sur celui-là.

-Non mais t'es malade ou quoi? cria l'éleveur de cerfs en passant sa porte par l'entrebâillement de la douche, t'aurais put me tuer!

-Peut-être que c'est ce que je voulais aussi… éructa-t-elle en rougissant violemment en devinant le torse du garçon et le tout le reste (sale perverse!)...

Le garçon remis sa tête sous le pommeau de douche, s'attendant à voir la jeune fille sortir, mais ce ne fut jamais le cas. Il sourit en voyant deux minces bras venir enrouler son torse musclé.

-+-

-Alors la vieille? Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux? demanda Naruto avec son air espiègle en rentrant dans le bureau de la Godaime.

-Naruto no baka! La ferme! tonna la vieille blonde à l'apparence de la trentaine.

Elle lui lança un vieux bouquin sur la tête et le garçon préféra garder le silence jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres. Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Kurenaï, Kakashi, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru et Temari arrivèrent peu de temps après. Tsunade soupira de contentement en voyant le ninja aux cheveux gris arriver à l'heure. La réunion pouvait enfin commencer.

Son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il croisa le regard pur de neige d'Hinata qui jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts et il sentit son cœur se serrer au plus profond de lui-même. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ne veuille pas de lui?

-Alors, la mission que je vais vous attribuer est simple, mais difficile. Quelques rescapés d'Oto no kuni rôdent encore dans le coin, à notre plus grand malheur, et ils seraient très difficile à éliminer semble-t-il, en tout cas, ça c'est ce que me dit le rapport que Neji m'as emmené ce matin, pas comme certain qui attende l'échéance!

Elle jeta un regard noir à Naruto qui lui sourit.

-Donc… votre mission consistera à les éliminer, mais il faut que vous soyez très prudents!

-Vous croyez qu'on est ninja pourquoi? demanda Naruto. Pour jouer avec les poupées?

-Non, mais je m'adresse surtout à toi Naruto lorsque je dis « Faites attention » car se sont des survivants de l'Akatsuky, et il n'est pas impossible qu'il n'essaie pas de t'épuiser jusqu'à ce qu'ils te prennent Kyûbi, donc fait très attention pour ta part.

-Tout le monde fera partit de la mission? demanda Sakura.  
-Non, étant donner que la relation entre les Kunoichis et les Shinobis du village ne sont pas très bonne _elle lança un regard noir à Kiba, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru et Temari, qui, ces deux derniers se contentèrent de sourire_ je ne conte envoyer là-bas que les garçons de votre groupe qui seront accompagnés de quelques ANBUS. Les filles, quant à elles, seront chargés de rester à l'hôpital pour soigner d'éventuels blessés, l'hôpital ayant aussi un surplus de patients, beaucoup meurent ces temps-ci et nous aurions besoin d'aide. Sakura, tu prendras sous ton aile, Temari et Ino, tandis qu'Hinata prendra Tenten comme apprentie et ta senseï, et je ne veux pas de discutions, maintenant, vous pouvez prendre congé. Vous partirez dans une heure et demie exactement, et Kakashi, organise toi pour être à l'heure s'il-te-plaît.

Ayant reçu les ordres nécessaires, les ninjas partirent tous sur-le-champ se préparer pour la mission.

-+-

-Tu vas bientôt revenir? demanda Sakura, soucieuse, en regardant son petit ami s'activer un peu partout dans la demeure Uchiwa.

-Promis…

-En entier?

-Oui…

-Bien!

Elle se releva de sur le sofa et pris son copain de surprise pour l'embrasser passionnément.

-Tu vas beaucoup me manquer tu sais?

-Oui, toi aussi…

Il frotta son nez au sien avant de glisser furtivement sa main sous le chandail rouge que Sakura portait tout le temps. La jeune femme se recula doucement en rougissant légèrement, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le désir de Sasuke de la prendre.

-Sal pervers! N'abuserais-tu pas de moi par hasard?

-Moi!? dit-il faussement outrer, jamais!

Il la regarda et un sourire pervers vint étirer un coin de sa bouche.

-Peut-être un peu.

Puis il lui courut après pendant quelques minutes et finit par la coincer en dessous de lui, sur son lit.

-Alors madame Haruno, on fait moins la maligne maintenant?

Il se mit à l'embrasser tendrement sur le cou, laissant des marques brûlantes sur le cou de la jeune femme qui gémissait sous ses mains câlines.

-Sa-Sasuke, haleta-t-elle. S'il-te-plaît non…

Malheureusement pour elle, l'Uchiwa ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver au commencement de la poitrine de la kunoichi qui commençait à pleurer légèrement, faisant tressauter ses épaules.

-Sasu…

Ceci n'était qu'un faible murmura mais le garçon l'entendit tout de même. Il releva la tête vers celle qu'il aimait et fut plus que peiné que de la voir dans cet état-là. Il mit ses deux mains près de ses épaules pour ne pas l'écraser et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Sasu… s'il-te-plaît… Tsu-Tsucono… hoqueta-t-elle en pleurant.

Malheureux de la voir dans un tel état de détresse, il la prit et la colla à lui davantage. La jeune femme, terrifiée, se recroquevilla comme une enfant perdu contre lui. Sasuke lui, ferma les yeux et lui caressa doucement les cheveux en l'embrassant légèrement sur le front.

-Chut… ça va aller, je ne le referai plus… tu me le diras quand tu seras prête d'accord? murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

L'élève de Tsunade hocha légèrement de la tête et caressa le torse de son copain à travers le tissu. Finalement réconfortée, elle s'endormit contre lui. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, sa petite lune était déjà partie.

-+-

Ino fit face à Kiba qui sortait de chez lui, son sac de ninja à la main.

-Kiba!

Le jeune homme fit volte-face et aperçut Ino. Il recula d'un pas et son regard s'assombrit rapidement.

-Va-t-en!

-Non, hors-de-question!

Les larmes commencèrent à perler sur le coin de ses beaux yeux pers et elle les laissa couler abondamment, montrant toute sa tristesse à l'amant de son cœur.

-S'il-te-plaît, reviens vite!

-Je ne peux rien promettre…

-Kiba… Embrasse-moi… s'il-te-plaît…

Le ninja la regarda un instant, le regard profondément désolé puis reporta son attention sur son sac.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Je t'aime…

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure mais le garçon avait tout entendu. Brusquement, il se recula et partit en courant. Plus loin, il pouvait encore entendre les sanglots d'Ino qui s'effondrait par terre…

**Kikou alors alors, commentaire?**

**Reviews pwease?**

**Kiss**

**Tenten-chan524**


	12. Chapter 11 part 1

**Chapitre 11 : ****Pour l'élue de mon cœur : Partie 1 :**

Des pleurs, du sang, des morts, c'est tout ce que l'on pouvait dire du combat qui c'était déroulé près de Konoha. Cinq kunoïchis, effondrés devant le corps de celui qu'elles aimaient plus que tout leur cœur, une autre seule, désespérément seule qui jouait avec son chandail nerveusement.

Sakura tassa une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage de son ange égaré et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant d'aller voir son amie de Suna qui sanglotait, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Tema?

La jeune concernée eut un sursaut avant de lever les yeux vers celle qui l'interpellait.

-Tu l'aimais je me trompe?

La sœur du Kazekage ne répondit pas puis, après quelques minutes de silence fit un timide hochement de la tête puis recommença à pleurer la mort de son amant. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'avait pas été retrouvé suite à la bataille et avait été déclaré mort.

-Tema…

Sakura s'approcha de son amie et l'enlaça fortement.

-Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu verras, tout va se mettre à aller mieux pour toi… murmura la jeune kunoïchi aux cheveux roses à la blonde.

-Non… rien n'ira mieux, c'est avec lui que je voulais être, lui et personne d'autre, ma vie est fichue.

Elle se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de son amie et partit sur ce en claquant la porte. Sakura lâcha un soupir de tristesse et rejoint le lit où était couché son copain. Doucement, elle se coucha par-dessus lui et joua avec une mèche de cheveux bruns.

-Promets-moi que tu reviendras bientôt…

-+-

Hinata reposa les yeux sur le corps de Naruto qui semblait avoir de la difficulté à garder un bon rythme cardiaque. Frustrée, la jeune Hyûga recomposa des signes astrologiques avec ses doigts et fit briller une petite lumière verte en-dessous de sa paume pour sauver celui qu'elle aimait.

Fatiguée, elle se laissa choir sur une chaise posée près de là.

Quelqu'un entra brusquement dans la pièce, faisant bondir Hinata qui ne s'y attendait nullement. Un peu surprise, elle regarda bizarrement la femme qui venait d'entrer avant de découvrir sa senseï, les cheveux un peu en travers.

-Kurenaï-senseï?

-Hinata, Tsunade m'a annoncer que… Naruto ne pourrait peut-être pas survivre aux chocs qu'il a subis… Il serait même préférable de le débrancher immédiatement, car il a très peu de chance de s'en sortir… avoua l'aînée avec difficultés.

-Quoi!? Pourquoi!? J'imagine que cette vieille bourrique veut le débrancher à cause de l'argent qu'elle y gagne je suppose!? explosa la timide jeune femme en mettant prestement ses bras devant sa poitrine, outrée.

-Non… Hina…

-J'essaierai coûte que coûte de le sauver, même si pour ça je dois y laisser ma vie…

Kurenaï regarda, désolée, son élève, et, voyant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire, elle sortit rapidement de la chambre, emportant ses craintes avec elle.

-+-

Temari entra dans la chambre où était maintenu en vie par Ino qui s'occupait de lui. La blonde de Suna lui fit un timide signe et la vendeuse de fleurs vint la rejoindre rapidement non sans un dernier regard pour le brun.

-Tema? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je… je ne peux plus rester ici… j'ai trop mal à l'intérieur de moi et je ne veux pas partir seule pour Suna… je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi?

Ino réfléchit un instant et approuva après un bref instant de silence embarrassant.

-D'accord, je vais demander à Hinata de s'occuper de lui dans ce cas…

-Non! protesta vivement la sœur de Gaara et Kankurô, en aucun cas ne va le lui demander!

-Et pourquoi?

-Elle est devenue complètement craque-dingue depuis que Naruto est rentrée à l'hôpital et elle s'affaire continuellement sur lui pour essayer de le sauver même si Tsunade dit que c'est peine perdue. Bref, si tu le lui demande, ça va la tuer, demande à quelqu'un d'autre, comme sa senseï par exemple…

La blonde du pays du feu hocha de la tête et partit sur ce après avoir vérifier que son amant ne manquait de rien.

-+-

Kurenaï tenait fébrilement une main de son amant en se tenant le ventre avec son autre main. Comble de malheur, Kakashi se retrouvait à l'hôpital, en très piteux état, et elle, se retrouvait enceinte d'un jeune homme qui allait peut-être laisser son fils sans père.

Ino passa en coup de vent près de Kakashi, qui avait son masque baissé, et se mit près de Kurenaï qui pleurait silencieusement. En voyant arriver la blonde ainsi, elle essuya rapidement ses yeux d'un revers de main et remonta d'une traite le masque de son bel amant. Heureusement pour elle, Ino n'avait rien vu mais avait pu entrevoir la surprise qu'elle avait faite à la brune en entrant comme cela.

-Oui?

Ino, décida d'aller droit au but et lui raconta en entier sa requête, à la fin, l'aînée hocha de la tête en continuant de serrer très fort la main de son aimé dans la sienne.

-Alors, tu voudrais que je procure les soins à mon élève? s'enquit la senseï, juste pour confirmer.

-Exactement…

-Et toi pendant ce temps-là tu seras à Suna, loin de lui?

-Oui…

-Mais pourquoi, ça va lui briser le cœur de te savoir si loin… protesta vivement la brune.

-Il ne tient pas à moi… il me l'a bien fait comprendre quelques temps auparavant.

-Tu es sûre de ton choix?

-Oui…

-D'accord, alors j'espère pour toi que tu seras heureuse là-bas…

Ino la remercia et quitta la salle, retournant veiller sur son amant en attendant son départ pour Suna.

-+-

Tenten remua un peu en sentant du mouvement sous elle. Sceptique, elle ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de voir Neji sous elle, les yeux grands ouverts, avec un sourire incertain. Lentement, il la dégagea brusquement de lui.

-Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu fous sur moi Tenten? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme eut le goût de pleurer sous le ton froid qu'avait emprunté le garçon. Le même ton qu'il y avait quelques années! Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux mais elle les refoula en elle.

-Tenten?

La brune releva la tête au son de la voix de son amant et fit une moue en repensa à sa supposition. Non, impossible qu'il est perdu la mémoire, pas Neji! Pour en avoir le cœur net, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire, demander.

-Neji? Quel jour sommes-nous?

Le garçon arqua un sourcil mais répondu néanmoins à la question de la lanceuse d'armes :

-Nous sommes le 2 janvier pourquoi?

Tenten remua légèrement pour masque sa peine. Il en était revenu à 5 mois avant aujourd'hui! À mois que ça ne soit plus que ça, peut-être une année, ou même plus que ça! Dans ce temps-là, elle n'était encore qu'une gamine à ses yeux, elle n'était presque pas une amie!

-De quelle année?

Neji arqua encore une fois un sourcil, plus qu'inquiet. Il lui répondit et la jeune ninja s'effondra par terre, croyant qu'il y avait une chaise sous elle.

-Mais, pourquoi toutes ses questions-là Tenten?

La brune s'efforça tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer, mais c'était peine perdue. Il était revenu 4 ans en arrière, au moment où Sasuke était encore avec ce salopard d'Orochimaru et que Sakura pleurait encore Sasuke!

-Laisse tomber…

Elle jeta un regard perdu vers le jeune homme qu'elle aimait et disparut de la salle.

-+-

Sakura regarda par la fenêtre en fredonnant légèrement un air qu'elle se souvenait avoir entendu des tonnes de fois, lorsque sa mère était encore en vie. Elle se remémora les soirées qu'elles avaient passé à dénigrer les hommes et les bouderies de son père. Elle sourit de ses souvenirs heureux puis ses souvenirs dévièrent sur l'homme qu'elle détestait plus que tout au monde Itachi Uchiwa. C'était lui qui lui avait enlevé sa famille alors qu'elle n'avait que 14 ans, et c'était lui encore qui avait ravagé la vie de son amour.

La jeune femme sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer pour la ramener à quelqu'un. Elle se retourna vivement et attrapa le poignet de son assaillant avant de le tourner rapidement. Il y eut un craquement horrible avant que la jeune femme n'entendît finalement un cri terrible. Elle se boucha un instant les oreilles tout en regardant tristement Sasuke et en bafouillant milles excuses.

Le jeune homme décida de se recoucher sur son lit en essayant de tourner son poignet, rien à faire, la kunoïchi venait de lui briser.

Celle-ci s'approcha justement de lui et le lui soigna avec son chakra. Finalement guéri, Sasuke s'amusa à la narguer gentiment :

-Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si ça aurait vraiment été un assaillant qui voulait te tuer?

Embêtée, la jeune femme rougie jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Aller, viens ici…

Il lui ouvrit grands les bras et se coucha, l'incitant à venir le rejoindre sur le lit d'hôpital, chose qu'elle fit rapidement.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais ici? s'enquit le survivant Uchiwa.

-Tu ne te rappeles de rien?

-Non, mis à part… non, de rien…

-Aller, à quoi tu pensais?

-Rien…

-Aller! l'incita-t-elle.

-D'accord, alors je pensais à avant mon départ, avec toi…

La kunoïchi se rembrunit dans se bras.

-Sasu… j-je peux pas…

-Je sais…

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front, défaisant sa distraite queue de cheval.

-J'aime quand tu as les cheveux détachés, sourit-il en la ré embrassant doucement.

Curieuse, et un peu jalouse à la fois, elle se détacha de lui en silence puis plongea ses yeux verts dans l'obscurité de ses deux yeux.

-Verrais-tu quelqu'un d'autre que moi par hasard, Monsieur Uchiwa?

- Pourquoi verrais-je une autre personne alors que j'ai la plus belle des femmes rien que pour moi? demanda-t-il en la ré embrassant, laissant des traînées brûlantes sur sa peau blanche.

Elle sourit à cette réplique et le gratifia d'un doux baiser avant de lui prendre sa main. Sasuke l'apporta à sa bouche, embrassant doucement chaque doigt et chaque parcelle de ses mains.

-Je dis juste ça parce que c'est rare que de voir un homme près à attendre, d'habitude, tous les hommes ne sont que des gros porcs et couchent avec tout le monde, violant et trompant et engrossant les femmes. Les hommes ne sont que des cochons lubriques! expliqua-t-elle.

-Alors, comme ça je suis un cochon lubrique? demanda-t-il, s'amusant de sa situation.

-No-non… toi tu es différent!

-Tu veux dire que je suis peut-être une fille?

Il secoua un peu nerveusement de la tête avant d'éclater de rire devant la tête de déterrée de l'élue de son cœur.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi sal baka! cria-t-elle en lui donnant un bon coup sur l'épaule ce qui eut pour effet de le faire grimacer.

Furieuse à moitié, elle lui tourna le dos et sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit un métal froid sur sa main. Bien qu'encore fâchée, elle fit tout de même face au brun qui lui souriait, une bague en main. la sachant de nature curieuse, il la fit tourner devant les deux yeux verts de la jeune femme, qui, oubliant toute sa colère, lui sauta dans les bras après avoir poussée un cri de joie, lui brisant les tympans.

-Finalement, peut-être que j'aurais dut ne pas te la donner… Non mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'une fiancée qui me vrille les tympans! ironisa-t-il.

Le sourire qu'affichait l'élève de Tsunade diminua jusqu'à devenir que l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à la garder ta satanée bague… pesta-t-elle en commençant à bouder.

Voyant qu'il avait commis une gourde, il essaya de se rattraper en la lui mettant de force.

-Non, je tiens à ce que tu la mettes ma petite fleur, parce que je n'aime personne d'autre que toi… Il l'embrassa ensuite dans le cou et laissa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune kunoichï qui ne s'en plaint pas. Ils s'endormirent comme ça, enlacés, chacun une bague à leur doigt, signe de leur fiançailles ensemble…

**Chapitre en 2 parties, reviews pwease?**

**Kiss**

**Tenten-chan524**


	13. Chapter 11 part 2

**Chapitre 12 : Pour l'élue de mon cœur : Partie 2 :**

_10 jours plus tard_

Inquiète d'arriver en retard, Sakura se mit en courir dans les rues de Konoha, manquant renverser à plusieurs reprises plusieurs passants dans la rue. Elle arriva enfin devant l'hôpital et soupira de soulagement, contente d'être arrivée à l'heure. Mais son bonheur ne fut que de courte durée car elle entendit une voix dure derrière elle dire :

-Tu es en retard!

-Je sais mon cœur, mais j'ai eut quelques problèmes avec Tenten et Neji ce matin, ils ont encore failli s'entre-tuer. Après ce léger accident-là, j'ai dut consoler Tenten puis ensuite, essayer d'expliquer à Neji pourquoi Tenten était autant triste.

-Et que lui as-tu répondu? s'enquit Sasuke.

-Comme d'habitude, qu'elle avait ses règles, mais il doit bien commencer à se douter de quelques choses, en tout cas, si on le surnomme le génie… Je devrai bientôt trouver une autre excuse…

-Il va bien falloir trouver aussi quelque chose pour les remettre ensemble discrètement, sinon Tenten va finir par se suicider à coup sûr, elle ne tiendra plus très longtemps comme ça!

-Oui, et il va falloir faire très vite!

Les deux amoureux partirent ensuite vers la demeure Uchiwa, là où avait emménagé Sakura depuis la veille malgré son absence.

-+-

Hinata grommela durant son sommeil et eut peine à ouvrir les yeux. Malheureusement, un individu quelconque avait eut la brillante idée de lui mettre de la lumière dans la figure. Alors, c'est en pestant contre la personne inconnue qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite, puis vers la gauche avant d'entendre une voix familière que ces oreilles n'arrivaient pas à identifier malgré tout.

-Alors, comme ça on travaille sur les heures de travail?

Hinata tourna la tête vers l'arrière et vit finalement Naruto qui lui faisait un grand sourire qu'il ne faisait que lorsque tout allait pour le mieux. Apparemment, il allait beaucoup mieux!

-Na-Naruto?

Le blond hocha de l'affirmative et regarda la brune en s'avançant, son sourire diminuant à fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Finalement, il posa une main hésitante sous ses yeux, pour essayer d'essuyer une marque de crayon bleue qui n'était pas là.

-Ouch! Naruto, tu me fais mal…

Le blond la lâcha en enlevant brusquement sa main.

-Tu me sembles fatiguée et crevée de faim? Tu n'as pas mangé?

**« **Pour te laisser crever? » Non, ça elle ne lui dirait jamais.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire?

Elle ferma les yeux en serrant ses poings rageusement.

-Depuis le début, depuis 11 jours je me tus au travail dans le but de te sauver, alors, surtout, oublies les remerciements!

Elle détourna la tête, honteuse, et laissa couler quelques larmes sur ses joues.

-Hinata? Tu as vraiment fait ça pour moi?

La jeune femme hocha timidement de la tête.

-Arigato…

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle et posa doucement sa bouche sur le cou de la jeune femme.

-Hinata?

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

-Hinata?

Toujours aucune réponse, il fit donc le tour de la chaise sur laquelle était assise la jeune femme et vit que son ange dormait profondément. Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras pour l'étendre sur le lit. Il la regarda ensuite dormir, s'émerveillant devant sa figure enfantine.

-+-

Tenten sursauta en entendant un vase se briser par terre avec fracas. Elle laissa s'échapper un cri de rage de ses fines lèvres et descendit à l'étage inférieur pour voir son très cher colocataire qui vivait avec elle par obligation depuis qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, un sourire sadique estampé sur le visage et un vase brisé par terre. La lanceuse d'armes poussa une plainte déchirante et se lança sur Neji qui ne put éviter le coup. La jeune femme lui donna un violent coup de pied dans L'entre-jambe et le jeune homme se tordit de douleur par terre. Satisfaite, elle le regarda avec un sourire de vainqueur avant de revenir avec tristesse à sa contemplation du vase par terre.

Ce vase-là, c'était son père qui l'avait offert à son père lors de leur dixième anniversaire de mariage, leur dernière année ensemble… Ensuite, le cœur déchiré par la mort de sa femme, le père de Tenten avait décidé de le lui donner en héritage. Quelques jours plus tard, on l'avait retrouvé, une corde autour du cou, dans une vieille grange délabrée près d'un ruisseau, l'endroit où il avait rencontré sa défunte femme. Alors, le vase que Neji venait de briser était le dernier souvenir heureux que Tenten gardait de ses parents, et ce pauvre imbécile venait de le lui briser. Triste et fâchée à la fois, elle prit son armement complet de kunaï et le projeta sans cesse contre le garçon qui essaya tant bien que mal de tous les évités. Connaissant bien sa coéquipière, il décida qu'il valait mieux pour lui de la laisser faire et se contenter de les éviter.

Lorsqu'elle fut finalement calmée, la kunoïchi s'effondra par terre et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, tremblant comme une gamine effondrée. Neji, en la voyant comme ça eut comme un pincement au cœur. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle et la prit par les épaules. La jeune femme se dégagea brutalement et renifla bruyamment avant d'aller chercher rapidement une boîte de kleenex.

-Tenten…

-Laisse-moi! Va-t-en! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu me veux hein!? À part de me gâcher la vie? Laisse-moi!

Un peu piteux, le jeune homme remonta dans sa chambre que lui avait attribuée la jeune femme au début et n'en ressortit pas de la journée, ni même de la soirée.

-+-

-Kure?

La jeune femme gigota un peu sur Kakashi, ne voulant pas se réveiller de son doux rêve.

-Kure! répéta le jeune homme en la chatouillant.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut et se mit à pousser des cris stridents pour échapper à son amant. Elle s'effondra ensuite par-dessus lui et se mit à pleurer lorsqu'elle se rendit finalement compte qu'elle était bien dans la réalité et que son copain avait bel et bien les yeux ouverts.

-Chut Kure, s'il-te-plaît…

Il passa une main dans la chevelure brune emmêlée qu'il caressa doucement.

-Quoi!? Comment peux-tu être aussi détendu!? Tu as failli mourir et tu me dis de me calmer?

Ne voulant pas se confondre en excuse, le ninja approcha sa bouche de sa dulcinée et l'embrassa passionnément. Celle-ci le dégagea bien assez rapidement en grimaçant.

-Quoi?

-Tu pues de l'haleine, tu pourrais faire mourir un mort-vivant, rigola-t-elle en essuyant ces vaines larmes d'un revers de main. Tiens, va te laver les dents, continua-t-elle en lui tendant une brosse à dent.

Le shinobi la prit en faisant la grimace à sa douce et en profita pour lui pincer une fesse avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il était près de quatre heures de l'après-midi. Il avait eut le temps de prendre sa douche correctement et c'était bien brosser les dents. Donc il se rassit sur le lit d'hôpital et regarda amoureusement son amante qui dormait sur la chaise. Il sourit en se moquant silencieusement d'elle. De loin, on aurait pu croire que ce n'était que gros tas de cheveux, mais en s'approchant, Kakashi devinait la plus belle femme du monde. Il lui prit une main qu'il embrassa doucement.

Kurenaï se réveilla une bonne heure plus tard, le front en sueur et en criant. Elle se débattait furieusement contre des ennemis visiblement invisibles et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Son cœur reprit un rythme plus normal lorsqu'elle sentit le corps réconfortant de Kakashi près d'elle. Elle embarqua sur le lit et se laissa aller dans ses bras.

-À quoi tu rêvais? s'enquit-il.

Devait-elle lui dire?

-Tu ne survivais pas, et mon pe-petit garçon se retrouvait sans papa… hoqueta-t-elle soulagée et inquiète à la fois, encore de la crainte dans la voix, signe qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar.

Le ninja copieur ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement et regarda la brune qui avait un sourire anxieux.

-Alors, il faudra préparer un berceau bientôt.

Puis il lui fit un magnifique sourire, la soulageant d'un énorme poids. Heureuse, elle se calla dans ses bras chauds et s'y endormit rapidement, toute trace d'anxiété disparue.

-+-

Hinata ouvrit les yeux que vers minuit, en ayant profité pour reprendre pleinement ses forces. Elle fut surprise de voir Naruto, entré dans la pièce un plateau remplie de victuailles toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Il lui fit son fameux sourire de un kilomètre de largeur avant de lui présenter le plateau. À peine eut-il commencé à lui tendre que la jeune femme lui avait déjà arraché des mains et commençait à manger comme une ogresse.

-Eh ben dis donc! T'avais faim ma foi! s'exclama Naruto en ayant de grands yeux étonnés.

Se rendant compte de la vitesse à laquelle elle mangeait, elle s'arrêta un instant avant de lancer un regard incertain au blond qui lui souriait toujours.

-Tu crois que je mange… trop vite?

-Moi? Non, vas-y, sers-toi, de toute façon, tu m'as bien aidé à me redresser, alors tu dois bien avoir faim non?

-Oui peut-être un peu, commença-t-elle en rougissant, ça fait plus de trois journées que je n'ai pas mangées…

Le fils du troisième écarquilla grands les yeux, étonné par ce qu'avait fait Hinata pour lui malgré son comportement hideux envers elle.

-Hinata… j'aimerais qu'on parle de ce que tu m'as dit avant de t'endormir tout à l'heure…

L'Hyûga rougit bien malgré elle et ne put s'empêcher de tout lui expliquer à son ton doux.

-Hm… je… je t'aime… touj-toujours… dit-elle de sa petite voix timide qui fit fondre Naruto comme un glaçon.

Gros silence.

-Naruto? demanda Hinata, un peu craintive.

Le blond releva la tête et approcha rapidement sa tête de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il se sépara ensuite d'elle pour la serrer fort dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime aussi Hinata!

La brune se colla davantage à lui et l'attira sur le lit où le blond s'assis tranquillement avant de prend avant de lui prendre la main pour la porter à sa bouche.

-Naruto..?

-Oui?

-Je… à la fête, la fille avec qui tu étais… c'était moi, avoua la détentrice du byakugan.

L'enfant-renard eut un sourire avant d'allonger Hinata sur le lit et de s'étendre sur elle en l'embrassant.

-Alors je suis bien content d'avoir pu passer cette soirée-là avec toi! Mais j'aimais bien la Hinata que j'avais avec moi…

La médic-nin le frappa durement à l'épaule.

-Alors comme ça tu m'aimes moins maintenant qu'avant, est-ce que c'est ça que je suis supposée comprendre?

-Non… non! se reprit-il maladroitement, c'est juste que tu es tout le temps trop stressée avec nous et… c'est le fun de voir que tu peux te lâcher parfois.

-Alors, c'est ce que tu veux savoir alors je vais te le prouver dans ce cas.

Elle lui fit un sourire sadique et le chatouilla un peu partout. Le blond éclata de rire en essayant de repousser la jeune fille qui riait, à présent sur son copain.

-+-

Une jeune femme brune ouvrit les yeux faiblement en sentant deux bras l'enlacer. Heureuse, elle sourit au ninja aux cheveux argentés en face d'elle et se blottit contre lui. Kakashi détacha ses yeux du ventre de son amante avant de dire :

-Avant d'avoir un enfant, tu ne croirais pas mieux que nous nous marierions?

-N'importe quand!

-Pourquoi pas maintenant?

La nouvelle médic-nin faillit bien s'étouffer en l'entendant.

-Maintenant?

-Mais oui regarde…  
Le plus naturellement possible, il sortit un petit coffret bleu de sa poche et montra la bague à celle qu'il aimait.

-Regarde, tu veux ou pas?

-C'est probablement la pire des demandes en mariage qui soit…

Une grosse goûte de sueur coula sur la tempe de Kakashi.

-…mais j'accepte quand même!

Elle fit glisser la bague à sa main avant de glisser l'autre au doigt de son nouvel époux avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-+-

Kurenaï sursauta en sentant la poigne de son élève sur son épaule. Ce-dernier n'avait presque plus de force et s'épuisait tranquillement. La raison de vivre avait déserté son cœur.

-Kure-Kurenaï-sen-senseï, dit-il comme un mourant, où est I-Ino?

La professeure eut un triste sourire pour son élève et lui donna son jus pour qu'il se taise. Néanmoins, cela ne marcha pas cette fois-ci.

-Où est Ino? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus dure.

La senseï se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

-Elle… elle est partie Kiba, désolé…

Celui eut un petit rire nerveux, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

-Alors, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester i-ici… je pourrais imm-immédiatement rejoindre les cieux…

-Non Kiba! ordonna durement la kunoïchi, il est hors de question pour toi de quitter ce monde, je sais qu'Ino t'aime encore…

-Et qu'est-ce qu'i-il te le dit?

-Crois-moi, je sais reconnaître la lueur qui brille dans les yeux des gens amoureux!

Kiba eut un sourire triste avant de fermer les yeux faiblement et de dire :

-Elle ne m'ai-aime plus, je le savais depuis le début que ç-ça ne du-durerait p-pas…

Kurenaï soupira une autre fois et quitta la salle, anxieuse. Elle savait que Kiba dormait à présent, tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que ce ne fut pas sa dernière nuit.

**La suite devrait arriver la semaine prochaine…**

**Reviews pwease?**

**Kiss**

**Tenten-chan524**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**** : Le mariage :**

_25 jours plus tard :_

Depuis la guerre déclenchée en Konoha, le pays du feu avait perdu beaucoup de vie donc Tsunade demandait souvent Sakura et Hinata à l'hôpital, et elles n'avaient donc pas grand temps avec leur petit copain. Mais ceux-ci, en parfait gentleman, les attendaient toujours à l'entrée de l'hôpital une fois la nuit tombé. Comme à tous les jours, Sasuke et Naruto attendaient dehors, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, parce qu'ils se disputaient. Sakura arqua un sourcil, bien que ses deux coéquipiers se chicanent souvent, c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait autant… fâchés.

-NON, MAIS SAVAIS-TU AU MOINS COMBIEN Y'AVAIT DANS CE SAC-LÀ!

-Non…

Sasuke se frappa le front, visiblement découragé et tourna les talons pour voir Sakura et Hinata qui leur souriaient timidement.

-On y va les garçons?

-Il ne faudrait pas arriver en retard au mariage de Kakashi-senseï et de Kurenaï-senseï, ajouta Hinta.

Les deux garçons opinèrent, l'un maugréant contre l'autre pleins d'insultes, et l'autre hypocrite, et comme à son habitude, s'émerveillant de chaque petite chose.

-+-

-Alors ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui te plairait comme voyage de noces? demanda Kakashi en entrant rapidement dans la pièce où devait se changer sa future femme.

-IRK! Kakashi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là?

-Eh bien, je venais te demander ou tu voulais partir après… dit-il, une grosse goutte de sueur derrière la tête.  
-Non… espèce d'abruti, tu n'es pas autorisé à entrer ici, tu n'as pas le droit de me voir en robe avant le mariage!

-Oh… et puis pourquoi tu cries autant, tu n'es même pas changée!

Kurenaï se frappa la tête du revers de la main et s'assit lourdement sur une chaise, découragée, non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait d'un mari comme celui-là, vraiment…

-Et toi?

-Hein?

-Où veux-tu aller?

-Bof, commença le shinobi, j'avais pensé qu'on aurait put emmener nos élèves avec nous, ça leur ferait des vacances, et puis, cela ferait du bien à Naruto de voir Hinata, ils ne se voient presque plus depuis qu'il y a une surdose de malades à l'hôpital ou bien sinon nous sommes partis en mission.

-Ah oui, ça serait super! Oh, mais Shino ne pourrait pas venir puisqu'il doit partir demain matin en mission…

-Ah eurh… d'accord, alors nous deux, mes élèves, Hinata et Kiba dans ce cas…

-Oui, alors maintenant que ce petit détail et régler… Ouste, va-t-en, du balais!

Elle le congédia rapidement puis recommença à essayer d'enfiler sa robe.

-+-

-Bordel Tenten, c'est long… maugréa Neji.

-Minute attends-moi, j'en ai plus pour très longtemps encore!

La jeune femme prit ses souliers à talons hauts et descendit élégamment jusqu'en bas où l'attendait Neji, un air béat imprégné sur le visage.

-Alors mister?

De son long oncle, elle lui accrocha légèrement le nez pour le narguer avant de disparaître dehors, et là, il la trouva davantage plus jolie, ses beaux cheveux bruns qu'elle avait laissé détaché pour l'occasion virevoltaient avec le vent, elle était accoté à une rambarde donc Neji pouvait la voir. La lune illuminait doucement son visage et ses yeux bruns brillaient davantage qu'à l'habitude, comme si des étoiles s'y reflétaient. Sa robe, presque or, reluisaient de milles feux et mettait en évidence ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux de la même couleur. Il était difficile de dire qu'elle ne lui faisait pas d'effet mais, il ne pouvait pas, il y avait aussi Sakura… sa douce fleur de cerisier qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis plusieurs semaines.

-Alors tu me suis? demanda Tenten en commençant à s'impatienter.

-…

Neji la suivit, le trajet se fit dans le plus grand des silences.

-+-

La sonnette retentit dans la demeure de l'Haruno. Probablement étaient-ce les garçons qui arrivaient les chercher pour le mariage. Hinata déboula en trombe les escaliers et alla ouvrir à Naruto et Sasuke. Elle arqua un sourcil, perplexe en voyant les deux garçons, tout joyeux dans l'entrée alors qu'au début de l'avant-midi ils se disputaient encore. Naruto s'avança de sa dulcinée et lui offrit un beau bouquet de roses. Puis, il frôla son nez au sien et la détailla. Elle portait la même robe qu'au bal masqué. Naruto sourit en la voyant aussi heureuse, et dire que si il n'aurait pas été à l'hôpital, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé! Il la serra très fort contre lui jusqu'à ce que Sakura ne descende à son tour. Elle portait une grande robe rouge foncée qui laissait apparaître un décolté très profond caché par un filet de pêche. Sasuke prit sa fiancée contre lui et ils partirent à l'église.

-+-

La cérémonie d'ouverture se passa comme prévue. Les deux amoureux se passèrent la bague au doigt et ils purent enfin passés à la fête. Pour le moment, il n'y avait rien de vraiment prévu pour la fête, et comme ils étaient tous ninjas, ils avaient décidés d'organiser ça dehors.

-Alors, alors, mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas de cavalier? fit une voix sensuelle derrière Sakura qui fut parcourue d'un long frisson.

Deux mains câlines lui caressèrent les épaules que la robe permettait de voir.

-Sasuke…

Elle se retourna et prit la main de son fiancé pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse.

Neji, lui, était resté sur le banc et regardait Tenten qui s'amusait bien dans les bras de Kiba qui la faisait virevolter. Un peu jaloux, le jeune homme détourna le regard et vit une étincelle. Curieux, il plissa les yeux pour voir une bague, puis, il remonta son regard qui se posa sur Sakura et sur… Sasuke. Non mais pourquoi était-elle fiancée? Depuis quand? Tenten lui avait seulement dit que Sasuke était rentré de chez Orochimaru quelques temps avant et qu'il avait recommencé sa vie d'avant, mais Sakura l'aurait quitté pour lui… pour un traitre? Furieux, il s'approcha rapidement des deux tourtereaux et les sépara d'une bonne poigne de main.

-Neji! cria Sakura en le frappant.

Mais l'Hyûga n'écoutait plus rien, trop aveuglé par sa vengeance. Non mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là celui-là, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore? Conscient de tous les regards sur lui, Neji tira le bras de l'Uchiwa pour l'emmener avec lui, chose qu'il n'eut d'autre choix que de faire. Tenten prit congé auprès de Kiba et partit à leur suite, Sakura sur les talons.

-+-

Neji avait emmené Sasuke dans une petite ruelle sombre et reculée de la ville.

-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS! QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND!? commença Sasuke.

-TU OSES ME LE DEMANDER! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAISAIS AVEC MA COPINE?

-Ta copine?

Sakura et Tenten arrivèrent à ce moment-là, essoufflées d'avoir autant couru, et avec des talons hauts en plus.

-Ma chérie? demanda Neji, attendant des réponses en se retournant vers Sakura.

Sasuke parut choqué au plus profond de lui-même. D'où sortait-il ce « ma chérie »? La trompait-il avec lui?

-Sakura? demanda Sasuke, visiblement très fâché.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses baissa légèrement la tête et la remonta quelques secondes après, une lueur de détermination brûlant à présent dans ses yeux verts.

-C'est très simple, Neji, en revenant de mission a perdue connaissance et en est revenu à 4 ans en arrière, au moment où tu étais encore chez Orochimaru et c'est lui qui m'avait consolé donc je suis sorti avec lui pendant près de un an, avant qu'il ne tombe lentement sous le charme de Tenten. Et Tenten pleure tous les jours non pas parce qu'elle a ses règles, mais parce que tu l'as oubliée, elle et son enfant…

-Qu… quoi?

-Alors, passez une bonne soirée et à plus… termina Sakura.

Elle prit rapidement la main de son fiancé et disparut rapidement du coin sombre, laissant Tenten et Neji seuls. Un silence lourd les enveloppa et une étrange atmosphère régnait. Tenten pleurant son amant perdu et Neji réfléchissant à la situation. Aimait-il Tenten? Bien sûr, il avait eut beaucoup de peine lorsqu'elle pleurait son vase brisé, et il avait eut le goût de la prendre dans ses bras, la protéger de tous les malheurs qui pouvaient lui arriver. Conscient de ce à quoi il pensait, il s'empourpra très légèrement et se coucha par terre, regardant les étoiles bien lumineuses dans le ciel. Tenten se coucha lentement près de lui. Une étrange ambiance s'installa lentement, puis, la jeune femme commença à grelotter sous sa légère robe jaune.

-Tu veux ma veste peut-être? demanda Neji en enlevant sa veste.

La lanceuse d'armes accepta et prit le manteau d'une main pour ensuite s'en habiller. Elle se frictionna vigoureusement ses bras avant de recommencer à grelotter, ayant toujours froid.

-Tu veux rentrer peut-être? proposa l'Hyûga visiblement très gêné.

La jeune femme fit non de la tête avant de se remettre assise, faisant virevolter un peu les pans de sa robe, laissant voir au garçon ses minces jambes.

-Tu veux peut-être aller dans un endroit plus chaud?

Encore une fois, il eut une réponse négative. Alors, maintenant qu'elle ne voulait plus changer de place, peut-être attendait-elle qu'il parte la discussion de leur ancien couple formé?

-Tenten… tu es… enceinte? demanda-t-il en rougissant à la manière d'Hinata et en bénissant la nuit d'avoir caché un tel spectacle à la jeune fille.

-Oui… ce sont des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille, répondit-elle rêveusement.

-Ah…

Le silence gênant d'avant reprit sa place et revint les englober. Puis, Tenten recommença à pleurer en se tenant le ventre à deux mains. Elle regarda une dernière fois son ancien amant, les yeux embués de larmes, avant de disparaître, courant pour échapper à Neji, pour échapper au destin, pour échapper à la vie…

-+-

Kakashi, Kurenaï, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura, étaient réunis dans une petite salle. Kiba eut un énorme coup au cœur en les voyant ainsi placer; Sasuke tenait fermement Sakura près de lui, Naruto était assis sur une chaise, Hinata sur ses genoux, et Kurenaï collée à son époux. Qu'advenait-il d'Ino présentement? Avait-elle refait sa vie? C'était-elle trouvée quelqu'un qui… l'aimait?

-Bon, pour notre voyage de noces, nous avons décidé de nous emmener avec nous, comme ça, ça vous ferait des vacances à vous aussi, commença Kakashi.

-Et où voulez-vous aller pour votre voyage? demanda Naruto.

-Hum, peut-être dans une petite auberge près d'ici que l'on louerait pour une semaine, continua Kurenaï.

-Une auberge à nous tout seul?

-Oui…

-Je ne viendrai pas, concéda Kiba.

Tous les visages se retournèrent vers le maître-chien, surpris.

-Et pourquoi cela? demanda Kakashi.

-Je vais retourner à Suna pour ensuite ramener Ino ici…

Il y eut un petit silence inconfortable que Kakashi vint briser :

-Si c'est la raison du cœur qu't'y pousse, alors vas-y…

Voyant que la question était réglée, après avoir dit qu'ils partaient ce-soir même et que l'auberge était tout près, les autres retournèrent faire la fête.

-+-

De grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle entra par infraction dans son domicile, espérant y trouver son odeur, l'odeur qu'elle avait tant respirée lors de leurs quelques nuits torrides. Tenten entra dans la chambre du garçon et se jeta sur son lit humant follement son oreiller et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Qu'avait-elle fait pour que le destin soit si cruel avec elle?

Surprise par le grincement incessant de sa porte de chambre, Tenten releva légèrement la tête et regarda le propriétaire de la chambre entrer.

-Tenten je…

-Non, laisse tomber… il n'y a plus rien à dire…

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

-Si tu le dis, laissa tomber platement Neji.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard désolé avant de sortir en trombe de la chambre. L'Hyûga comprit qu'elle n'avait pas du tout compris ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre et la rattrapa rapidement, déboulant presque les escaliers.

-Tenten!

-Non… sanglota-t-elle.

-TENTEN!

La jeune femme stoppa sa course au son de sa voix, de sa voix provenait de la mélancolie et de la tristesse. Elle étouffa un autre sanglot de sa main droite en l'entendant arriver près d'elle, le souffle coupé.

-Tenten…

Elle planta ses yeux bruns dans ceux laiteux du Hyûga et attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne son souffle afin de mieux s'expliquer.

-Je t'aime…

-Quoi?

-Je… je… t'ai-aime…

-Pardon?

-JE T'AIME BON SANG! JE T'AIME TENTEN!

Après qu'elle eut finalement compris la déclaration, le jeune homme se jeta sauvagement sur elle, l'embrassant passionnément puis langoureusement. Tenten pouvait ressentir toute sa colère du temps qui les avait séparés.

À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, gardant leurs mains unies l'une à l'autre.

-Alors, tu as retrouvé toute ta mémoire? questionna la lanceuse d'armes.

- Oui, grâce à toi, Sakura et Sasuke, tu ne crois pas que ça mérite un petit bisou?

-Oui en effet…

Elle avança rapidement sa bouche de celle du garçon et effleura ces lèvres à celle de son amant, mais celui-ci, trouvant le contact plus court, le prolongea.

-J'espère que c'est pas la récompense que tu réserves aux autres… fit-elle en boudant faussement.

Neji éclata de rire avant de la serrer très fort dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'échappe. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur celle, plus basse de Tenten. Enfin, ils avaient droit à leur bonheur, le bonheur d'être ensemble…

**Alors, alors, les bouts qu'on parle du planning de la lune de miel ben il est mal fait, en tout cas, selon moi, mais sinon, le NejixTenten, je l'aime trop, pas vous? Je veux trop votre avis sur mon travail s'il-vous-plaît, j'aimerais savoir si j'intègre bien les personnages (surtout Kurenaï parce que je suis pas rendue très loin dans les Naruto et on l'a voit quasi-jamais) et surtout savoir si mes couples ne sont pas trop niais.**

**Reviews pwease?**

**Arigato**

**Kiss**

**Tenten-chan524**


	15. Epilogue

**Alors, là, gros trou, j'ai plus eut d'idée pour la lune de miel, normalement, c'est dans ce chapitre-là que Naruto et Hinata devaient se dévoiler leur amour, mais étant donner que je l'ai fait dans le précédent, j'ai plus d'idées alors… j'ai décidé de sauter un bout! Alors, petit résumé de ce qui c'est passé là-bas, et ben, rien de spécial, sauf peut-être qu'ils sont passés un très agréable moment, chacun avec leur aimé. Alors, merci pour tous les reviews, ça fait super gros plaisir, et voilà la suite :**

**Chapitre 13 : Une belle fin:**

_5 jours plus tard :_

Quelqu'un entra dans la demeure des no Sabaku et Ino hurla comme une guerrière, visiblement de meilleure humeur que les jours précédents. Elle se précipita avec une fausse rage en souriant vers le nouveau visiteur et s'arrêta dans sa folle rage en voyant Kiba, un sourire sur le visage, sur le seuil de la porte.

-Qu… qu'est-c?... commença la blonde, visiblement troublée par cette visite plus qu'inattendue.

-S'il-te-plaît, rentre avec moi…

Il lui tendit une main et demanda :

-Sans rancune?

Elle tassa brusquement la main et cria :

-Non mais ça va pas! Tu m'as abandonnée au village, sans vouloir discuter, et après tu me demandes de revenir à Konoha!

-Hey oh! Toi aussi tu as tes torts dans cette histoire, je te ferais remarquer que tu m'as trompée!

-Oui bon peut-être, mais qu'est-ce qui te dis que j'y ai pris plaisir aussi!

-J'entre et qu'est-ce que je vois, un gros pervers qui reluques ma copine, une main sur ta hanche, ton visage dans la couverture…

-Quoi? Non mais c'est quoi le rapport avec la couverture Kiba!?

-Avoues que tu te retenais à grands peines de rire!

-Quoi! J'étouffais un sanglot Kiba! Je n'ai jamais eut le moins du monde envie de rire, et laisse-moi te dire que j'ai détesté amèrement ce qu'il m'a fait!

-…

Elle s'avança davantage de lui et effleura ses lèvres des siennes puis glissa une main sur la joue du brun qui garda le silence.

-Tout le long que ça a durer, c'est à toi que j'ai pensé, je ne voulais qu'une chose, c'est que tu viennes me chercher pour que tout s'arrête et que tu me consoles, mais visiblement, tu n'as pas confiance en moi…

-Tu voulais que je fasse quoi? Dis-le-moi… Parce que peu de temps avant tu embrassais tout le monde et tu étais encore amoureuse de Sasuke, alors explique-moi ce que je devais penser!

-Et toi, espèce de coureur de jupons, j'imagine que tu n'es pas parti voir une autre fille durant mon absence!?

-Non… je te suis resté fidèle malgré tout…

-…

-Tu peux demander aux autres si tu veux! s'écria-t-il, outré qu'elle ose remettre sa confiance en lui.

-Non… je te fais confiance…

Son doigt qui était resté sur la joue du garçon effleura sa joue légèrement pour frôler sa lèvre inférieure pour ensuite repartir vers ses cheveux bruns. Kiba frissonna sous ses doigts si fins et si doux, il l'aimait tellement! Elle lui avait tellement manquée!

-+-

_18 jours plus tard_

Naruto et Hinata étaient dans leur chambre et étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. La fenêtre de la chambre, était ouverte. Un grand coup de vent passa et frigorifia la jeune femme. La jeune Uzumaki frissonna dans les bras de son nouveau mari qui la serra encore plus fort contre lui. Elle frissonna en sentant la tête du garçon venir se nicher dans son cou. Elle se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se mit à califourchon par-dessus lui et promena ses mains un peu partout sur son corps, le chatouillant quelques fois, à l'occasion. Le shinobi rigola.

-Alors maintenant, Rokudaime-sama, je suis à vos ordres?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou. Le nouvel Hokage frissonna sous ses caresses et répliqua :

-Ça m'en a tout l'air…

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire et elle se leva. Le laissant sur sa faim, elle partit à courir dans la maison des Hyûga. Elle rigola et entendit Naruto crier son mécontentement. Celui-ci partit à sa suite pour la rattraper.

-+-

Sakura et Sasuke étaient dans leur chambre, tous deux couchés près de l'autre. Sasuke caressa une énième fois les doux cheveux de sa douce avant de l'embrasser avec insistance dans le cou. Sakura le repoussa en riant.

-Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais gros bêta!

Il ne l'écouta pas et reprit son activité. Encore une fois, elle le repoussa et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, ses yeux verts brillant de larmes à la lumière de la lune.

-Sasuke…

Le jeune homme détourna du regard pour ne pas trop loucher sur sa robe, prétextant vouloir regarder les étoiles.

-Sasu… murmura-t-elle une autre fois. Je t'aime, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

-Rien, si ce n'est que tu me dis que tu n'es pas prête mais que tu t'efforces de porter des vêtements trop… voyants, avoua-t-il en haussant le ton, une pointe de jalousie perçant sa voix.

-Mais c'était la promotion de Naruto en tant que nouvel Hokage, comment voulais-tu que je m'habille? continua Sakura, sur le même ton en se décollant rapidement de son fiancé.

-Mais présentement on est plus à sa promotion!

-Oui mais…

-VA TE CHANGER! trancha-t-il.

La jeune femme baissa la tête et partit vers la salle de bain de pas traînant, apportant son sac de ninja dans lequel elle avait mis du linge de rechange. Sasuke ferma les yeux, s'insultant lui-même de son comportement, il la brusquait trop, il devrait s'y faire si elle n'était pas prête, il ne pouvait rien n'y faire. Un instant, il maudit dans sa tête ce sal rat de Tsucono qui avait violée celle qu'il aimait plus que tout son cœur.

Timidement, deux bras vinrent entourer son torse et un corps chaud se colla au sien, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Il se retourna et fut surpris de voir Sakura, sa robe toujours sur le dos, un sourire incertain accroché à ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu f?...

Il fut interrompu dans sa phrase par la jeune élève de Tsunade qui avait plaquée sa bouche sur celle de l'Uchiwa. Incertaine, elle passa une main sous le T shirt du noir qu'elle enleva lentement, découvrant son torse musclé par des années de travail. Elle enleva ensuite sa robe, qui glissa comme du satin par terre. D'un geste ferme sans toutefois être brusque, Sasuke prit le poignet de sa douce dans sa main et la stoppa raide.

-Sakura, tu es sûre?

La jeune femme, qui était à présent à califourchon par-dessus son petit ami hocha de la tête et une petite larme roula sur sa joue pour tomber sur le ventre du shinobi qui frémit à ce contact.

-Je t'aime tellement Sasuke… pleura-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa tendrement en caressant doucement sa hanche droite, signe qui pouvait démontrer de la possessivité.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Sakura…

Il la fit ensuite rouler, de manière à ce qu'elle soit en-dessous de lui, entraînant un froufrou de couvertes avec lui.

-+-

Temari tourna une page de son livre fétiche avant d'éclater en sanglot. Ino la regarda, un instant perdue, elle lisait un livre d'aventures, alors pourquoi pleurait-elle? Puis, le regard de la blonde du pays du feu se posa sur une photo posé près du livre, une photo de Temari et de lui… Shikamaru, le lendemain de leur première nuit. En revenant à Suna, Temari avait découragée rare et elle contait constamment les bons moments qu'elle avait eut avec lui pour ensuite déprimer encore plus car elle n'aurait plus le droit à d'aussi merveilleux moments. Celui-là en faisait parti. Temari lui flanquait une volée, mais Shikamaru, contrairement à son habitude, souriait, tout heureux, en tenant bien fort dans sa main celle de son amante. Ino aussi l'avait, puisque c'était elle qui avait prise la photo.

-Tema…

Ino vint enlacer fortement son amie qui calla sa tête sur l'épaule de la cadette qui sentit rapidement son épaule mouillée, mais peu importait. À son tour, elle commença à pleurer elle aussi, pleurer la mort de son meilleur ami. Elle repensa au temps où elle courrait encore après Sasuke et que lui, disait que ce n'était qu'un gros nullard et Chôji, fidèle à son habitude, mangeant des chips. Elle sourit en repensant à ses heureux souvenirs, puis la porte de la chambre des deux blondes grinça légèrement et Gaara entra dans la pièce, un petit coffret bleu de mariage dans les mains.

-Tu t'es fait demander en mariage Gaara? demanda l'aînée du sable.

-Non Onee-san, dit-il en faisant un micro-sourire à sa sœur, c'est pour toi.

Il lui tendit le petit coffret que Temari rejeta d'un revers de la main. Le coffret alla choir par terre. Gaara le ramassa et préféra rajouter :

-Lis le petit mot à l'intérieur de la boîte, je suis sûre qu'après tu voudras accepter…

Il lui laissa la petite boîte sur son lit, puis parti sur ce, un sourire bien mystérieux flottant sur ses lèvres.

-C'est de qui tu penses? T'avais des vues sur quelqu'un et tu ne m'en as jamais parlée?

Temari hocha négativement de la tête et s'approcha de son lit où elle ouvrit la boîte. Son cœur manqua un énorme battement lorsqu'elle vit de qui provenait le message. C'était complètement impossible que ce soit lui puisqu'il était… mort? Elle hocha nerveusement de la tête, et les larmes commencèrent à couler par milliers sur le rebord de ses joues à fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture. Le mot disait :

_« Salut mon cœur,_

_Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écrit de mes nouvelles et tu dois probablement beaucoup t'inquiéter (ou peut-être pas, mais j'espère que si) alors je t'écris pour te donner des nouvelles, même si c'est vraiment galère en ce moment. Alors, les médecins s'obstinent pour dire que je vais bien, mais je n'en suis pas si sur, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ressortirai intact de là pour pouvoir revenir te voir et te serrer dans mes bras. Alors, en attendant, je t'offre cette bague, en espérant que tu m'attendes chez toi, mais s'il-te-plaît, ne viens pas me voir à l'hôpital, ça te causerais des souffrances inutiles. Attends-moi…_

_Aishiteru_

_Shikamaru »_

La blonde de Suna serra le bout de papier contre son cœur et enfila la bague à son doigt. Elle sourit. Désormais, son nom n'était plus Temari no Sabaku, mais Temari Nara. Maintenant, elle était de retour, et les gens n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir!

-+-

Naruto entra dans la demeure Uchiwa, un paquet brun dans les mains. Il donna expressément à Sasuke qui ne sut quoi dire tellement il était surprit et le Rokudaime sortit aussi vite qu'il était rentré.

Le brun déballa délicatement le paquet et vit avec bonheur deux petits coffrets bleus. Il en prit un et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur était inscrit un petit mot que le shinobi lut :

_« Ne me remercies pas, c'est la moindre des choses après avoir perdue les bagues que tu avais acheté pour toi et Sakura…_

_Naruto »_

Sasuke sourit, même si son ami était maladroit, il trouvait toujours le moyen de se rattraper et c'était-là l'une de ses plus grandes qualités.

Sakura arriva derrière lui, les yeux encore plein de sommeil, elle ne vit pas son amant rangé les deux coffrets dans le sac brun.

-Salut Sasuke, ça va?

-Oui toi?

-Parfaitement bien depuis hier soir.

Elle lui sourit amoureusement et approcha sa bouche de son fiancé qui sourit avant de prolonger le baiser, glissant en même temps sa main en-dessous de la camisole de nuit que portait sa fiancée.

-Sal pervers, tu n'en as pas eut assez hier soir? demanda-t-elle, s'amusant à le narguer en éclatant de rire.

-J'en ai jamais assez moi…

Il lâcha le petit sac brun, qui tomba par terre provoquant un petit bruit. Puis, il reprit possession de la bouche de son aimée à pleine bouche, mais celle-ci, trop curieuse, se pencha pour voir le contenu du sac. Le jeune homme se précipita sur elle, mais trop tard, elle avait déjà tout vu et blanchit.

-Tu… tu voulais m'épouser… bégaya-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et s'avança vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Brutalement, elle se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Sakura?

Elle lui glissa doucement l'anneau d'or à son doigt et fit de même avec le sien…

-+-

_5 mois plus tard :_

Neji embrassa doucement la tête de sa femme (très nouveau) sur sa tête. La jeune kunoïchi se releva rapidement, comme piquée par une abeille et se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes, faisant ressortir les restes de son dîner. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, elle traînait légèrement des pieds et retomba lourdement sur le lit, épuisée. Neji vint à sa hauteur et caressa son ventre qui commençait à prendre une certaine rondeur. Il embrassa ensuite l'endroit où devaient se trouver les deux bébés, qui donnèrent à coup de pied à leur mère, pour dire bonjour à leur père, avant de revenir embrasser sa douce qui maugréa :

-Arrêtes de les exciter, ils me font mal…

L'Hyûga sourit devant la mine déconfite de sa femme et l'embrassa amoureusement avant de partir de la pièce sous les cris de protestation de la brune qui en voulait plus. Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce, il avait dans ses mains un grand vase dans les mains. Le même qu'il avait cassé lors de sa perte de mémoire. Tenten lâcha un cri de surprise avant de perdre son sourire et de demander :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce vase-là, aucun vase ne peut remplacer celui que tu as brisé.

Elle lui fit la grimace avant de se recoucher, se tenir sur les coudes ayant demandé trop d'effort.

-Non, je viens de me souvenir que je l'avais mis à la cave, juste pour te faire suer et que j'en avais racheté un autre… avoua-t-il, légèrement gêné.

La jeune femme, un peu trop pressée, se le va d'une traite et attira joyeusement son mari à elle avant de revenir se coucher sur le lit de couple. Elle l'enlaça très fort, le gratifiant de nombreux baisers et elle s'endormit comme cela, un sourire aux lèvres malgré les nombreux coups des bébés dans son ventre.

-+-

_2 mois plus tard :_

Temari se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait encore fait un affreux cauchemar cette nuit. Elle avait encore imaginée son amant se faire massacrer à coup de poings et coups de pied. Celui-ci criait le nom de Temari qui le regardait avec hargne.

Encore secouée par son mauvais rêve, la jeune femme blonde éclata en sanglot. Depuis un petit moment, Ino était repartie vivre à Konoha, pendant qu'elle femme solitaire, était restée au manoir des no Sabaku, à attendre son mari. Non, mais c'est qu'elle en avait marre, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore! Cela faisait sept mois qu'elle l'attendait! Il ne pouvait tout de même pas passé sept mois à l'hôpital, les médecins étaient beaucoup plus compétents que ça! Inquiète, elle se retourna vers la droite et poussa un terrible cri à fendre l'âme lorsqu'elle aperçut son mari, couché tout près d'elle, un sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux ouverts. Comme une malade, elle se jeta sur lui et s'accrocha à lui avec toute la force du désespoir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il parte! Tellement émue, elle commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes contre le torse de son bien-aimé. Elle le frappa des multitudes de fois avant de s'effondrer sur lui, à bout de force. Elle l'embrassa ensuite partout où sa peau n'était pas cachée! Shikamaru, désolé de lui avoir causé autant de peine, la sera très fort contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais Nara! J'ai passé sept mois à t'attendre! pleura la jeune femme du désert.

-Désolé, Tema, mais… après être sortit de l'hôpital, Tsunade a exiger que je rentre au plus vite au village car elle avait ASBOSLUMENT besoin de moi pour la promotion de Naruto au titre de Rokudaime, et ça a duré un petit moment…

-Mais je me fiche de tes excuses Shika! Tu aurais put m'écrire ou je sais pas moi!

Elle laissa ses mains câlines et baladeuses parcourir le corps de son amant qui lui avait tant manquée. Pressée, elle enleva rapidement le chandail de ninja de son cher époux et s'attaqua directement au pantalon qu'elle envoya choir sur le plancher de la chambre.

-Je sais aï mais… plusieurs ninjas d'un autre pays ont guettés les alentours et il nous était impossible de communiquer avec les autres car les messages étaient tous intercepter. Regarde tout ce que je t'ai écrit…

Il se pencha par terre, faisait découvrir avec plaisir à Temari tous ses muscles que sa profession l'avait forcé, bien malgré lui, à développer. Il ressortit de son sac une bonne centaine de lettres. Temari s'étonna devant le nombre de lettres.

-Ne viens surtout pas dire que je ne t'ai rien écrit, parce que pour moi, c'est comme si tu me disais que je t'avais oubliée, et ça, je ne peux m'y résoudre. Si j'aurais put, je ne t'aurais jamais donné cette bague…

Il prit la main droite de sa femme et la monta au niveau de ses yeux pour lui montrer la bague qu'elle portait elle-même à son doigt. Il en fut de même pour Shikamaru qui lui montra sa propre bague à lui.

-Aishiteru aï… murmura le shinobi à sa tendre épouse à son oreille.

Temari frissonna légèrement et prit la main de son aimé dans la sienne.

-Moi aussi mon amour, mon cher mari…

Deux amoureux c'étaient retrouvés mutuellement comme physiquement, enfin le destin les récompensait pour leurs terribles épreuves. Les deux aimés pouvaient enfin être tranquille, mais peut-être ce bonheur ne serait que de courte durée?

**Aishiteru aïJe t'aime mon amour**

**Alors, devine****z un peu pourquoi est-ce que j'ai changé le chapitre? Je le dis ou je ne le dis pas? En tout cas, c'est parce que : Tadam Tadam!... Je vais poster la suite!!! J'étais trop nostalgique de ne pas faire la suite finalement, et puis finalement je me suis dit que je ferrais la suite, et puis, les idées apparaissent déjà bien clairement dans ma tête! Yaaaa! Alors la suite devrait être postée dans le mois de septembre!**

**Laissez-moi un pitit mot sur le bout du NaruHina que j'ai rajouté! **

**Kissou**

**Tenten-chan524**


End file.
